LAST LOVE TO DEATH
by Just KimZie
Summary: 06 Januari merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupajkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong, saat hati dan badannya menyatu dengan cinta dan nafsu pada Yunho, akankah cinta hina ini akan berlanjut Part 8 is up readers...mind to r and r
1. Chapter 1

**LAST LOVE TO DEATH – Accuracy Of Death**

**By**

**Just KimZie**

**Tittle: LAST LOVE TO DEATH – Accuracy Of Death**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: Yunho x Jaejoong, OC**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Adaptasi dari Accuracy Of Death, tapi isi sama judul ga sama, bener-bener ga sama,, perhatikan waktu dan tanggal..**

**Chapter 1**

**SEOUL, 1 JANUARI 2011**

"ini"

"siapa lagi ini!"

"korban berikutnya"

"kenapa harus aku lagi,,aku lelah"

"tidak bisa! ini tugasmu yang terakhir"

"kemarin kau juga bilang begitu,,pembohong"

yunho memalingkan wajahnya sebal, si anjing hitam mengangsurkan sebuah foto besar dimoncongnya, perlahan foto itu ia lepaskan dan mendekati yunho, dengan manja ia menggesekkan telinganya ke pergelangan tangan yunho, tidak berhasil! Si anjing hitam tidak hilang akal, dengan cepat ia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati jemari kaki yunho, tidak berhasil juga, dengan sedikit memaksa ia memasukkan kepalanya kesisi perut yunho melewati pergelangan tangannya dan menggesekkan kepalanya tepat diperut yunho, ia terus melakukan aksinya sampai yunho menggelinjang kegelian.

"sudah..hentikan!"

"kau mau kan?"

"percuma aku menolak!"

"ketus sekali"

"kau tidak tahu rasanya, apa enaknya membuntuti orang yang akan mati, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana orang tersebut dicabut perlahan-lahan jiwanya"

"aku juga kan melihatnya"

"tahu apa kau? kau kan hanya anjing"

Si anjing terdiam, ia mengeluarkan badannya dan melangkah kedepan yunho, matanya memerah, angin berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya, perlahan-lahan, kemudian bulu hitam anjing itu bergoyang dan mengeluarkan sinar perak, sinar itu menggumpal tinggi dan membentuk sebuah bayangan, yunho terdiam melihatnya, sosok itu menggoyangkan badannya dan mendekati yunho.

"setelah ini kau akan bebas jung yunho! malaikat kematian tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, kau bisa meneruskan perjalananmu yang tertunda setelah manusia ini mati"

sosok itu bergoyang seakan ada angin yang menerpa, setelah yunho mengangguk, sosok itu kembali menjadi sebuah sinar yang berpendar dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"baiklah..berikan fotonya"

anjing hitam itu menggigit foto itu dengan moncongnya dan menyerahkan pada yunho, sejenak yunho berjengit melihat foto itu, jantungnya berdebar keras, dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah anjing hitam disebelahnya "di..dia.."

"ya, kim jaejoong, usia 25 tahun, seoul korea"

"iya aku tahu, tapi..dia"

"ya..dia target selanjutnya"

"kenapa harus dia?"

anjing hitam itu memandang wajah yunho heran "mana aku tahu, memangnya aku tuhan"ucapnya tidak perduli, yunho menatap foto buram milik jaejoong, kim jaejoong,,apa kabarnya dia? sekarang usianya 25 tahun, hmmm seperti apa wajahnya kini.

**flash back**

**chungnam, 1 januari 1992**

"hoshh..hoshh.."

"terlambat 15 menit, lari keliling lapangan 1 putaran, jung yunho!"

"aishh..hajiman,,songsaenim"

"tidak ada toleransi!"teriak guru muda itu, yunho kecil mengangguk dan melempar tasnya kepinggir lapangan, sebelum berlari ia berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatu yang terurai dari tempatnya,

"kau telat juga?siapa namamu?"

yunho menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda tanggung yang sebaya dengannya, dengan rambut hitam lurus anak itu mengangguk takut, matanya bulat berbeda dengan mata anak korea sepertinya

"kim jaejoong songsaenim, aku murid baru disini"

yunho berdiri dan menatap keduanya, songsaenim itu memeriksa papan nama yang bertengger di dada jaejoong kecil dan mengangguk, ia menoleh kearah yunho yang mematung

"heyy..kau selamat hari ini, cepat masuk!"

yunho tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya, songsaenim itu menoleh kearah jaejoong "kau! ikut aku keruangan kepala sekolah" jaejoong mengangguk, songsaenim itu melangkah tergesa, yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan menepuk pundaknya

"hey..gomawoo atas pertolonganmu aku bebas dari hukuman"sahutnya riang, jaejoong menoleh dan menatap yunho tajam, yunho yang kaget buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu jaejoong, ia meminta maaf dengan mengusap-ngusap bahu jaejoong yang terkena tangannya, jaejoong hanya menatapnya kaku, perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi yunho,

"heyy..chonen yunho, jung yunho! ingat namaku ya"

jaejoong tersenyum mengejek dan membalikkan badannya, yunho menatapnya seraya tersenyum, jaejoong mendekati yunho perlahan "jung yunho!berhenti mendekatiku!"ucapnya tajam, yunho kecil terdiam bingung dengan kata-kata jaejoong yang setajam itu untuk ukuran anak umur 6 tahun. ia terdiam bingung sampai jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya, dengan cepat ia menarik tasnya dan berlari masuk kekelasnya.

**cungnam, 1 desember 2000**

kim jaejoong menjadi murid yang benar-benar sulit diatur, membolos hampir setiap minggu, terkena hukuman hampir dari setiap guru, dan menjadi momok menakutkan bagi siswa perempuan disekolah, beberapa guru mendesak kepala sekolah untuk segera mengeluarkan jaejoong dari sekolah tapi kepala sekolah hanya meresponnya dengan acuh, ia sendiri tidak mempunyai kewenangan karena orang tua jaejoong merupakan penyokong dana terbesar disekolah ini, sekalipun kelakuan jaejoong benar-benar sudah membuat para guru kewalahan, dia yakin sebenarnya jaejoong anak yang baik, anak itu hanya mencari perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya. hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan yunho, anak itu benar-benar siswa langka, penurut, cerdas, sopan dsb.

TOKTOKTOK

"kepala sekolah!"

"ne..masuk"

seorang guru laki-laki masuk dengan tergesa ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit gugup.

"waeyo?, jaejoong, dia berulah lagi?"

"anii…"

"lalu apa?"

"murid jung yunho! dia memukuli kim jaejoong dilapangan sekolah!"

"jinchaa?lalu apa yang sudah terjadi"

"beberapa siswa mengatakan jung yunho tiba-tiba saja memukuli kim jaejoong tanpa alasan, dan murid kim jaejoong tidak membalasnya ia hanya terus-terusan tertawa dan itu membuat murid jung yunho kalap"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini! cepat pisahkan mereka"

"ba..baik..aku segera melakukannya"

"CEPATTTT!"

guru muda itu tergopoh-gopoh keluar, beberapa siswa mengumpul dilapangan, mereka menyoraki kedua siswa berumur 15 tahun yang sedang berkelahi layaknya dua pria dewasa, tidak ada satupun yang mencoba melerai, semuanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh jaejoong si murid nakal, dan apa yang menjadi penyebab pemukulan yang dilakukan yunho simurid teladan.

"keparatt kauuu!boughhhh…."

"hmm…terus pukul,,terus,,sampai kau muak melihatku..hihihi"

keduanya kembali bergumul seru, beberapa siswa didorong dari belakang mereka benar-benar tidak terkendali sampai..

PRIIITTTTTTTTTT

semuanya terdiam, tangan yunho yang sedang mencengkeram kerah kemeja jaejoong terhenti, keduanya menoleh kearah guru BP yang menatap dengan tangan dipinggang

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG, IKUT DENGANKU CEPAATTT!"

yunho melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong jaejoong, keduanya melangkah gontai mengikuti guru BP, beberapa siswa minggir memberikan jalan untuk mereka.

"apa yang sedang coba kalian perlihatkan padaku hah!"

jaejoong memandang jendela sedangkan yunho terdiam menunduk, guru itu menatap keduanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"dengan keributan ini, pihak sekolah terpaksa menskors kalian selama 3 hari"

yunho terlonjak sedangkan jaejoong menatap tidak perduli bagi siswa pembolos sepertinya skors ini terasa bagaikan angin surga,

"songsaenim! ini tidak adil!"

"jung yunho, apa maksudmu?"

"aku..dia biang kekacauan ini"semburnya seraya menunjuk kearah jaejoong yang menatapnya acuh, yunho kembali menatap songsaenim "kalau namja ini dihukum skors bukankah itu menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk tidak belajar, itu sama saja kau memberinya cuti"

songsaenim dan jaejoong menatap yunho bersamaan, yunho mengangguk kearah songsaenim yang rupanya mulai memikirkan kata-katanya, sedangkan jaejoong menatap guru muda itu was-was.

"baiklah…kim jaejoong kau dihukum untuk tetap hadir disekolah selama 3 minggu, tidak ada pengecualian bagimu, dan kau jung yunho kau tetap diskors 3 hari,,bagaimana? adil bukan?"

yunho mengangguk, jaejoong menatap guru muda itu tidak percaya.

"silahkan kalian keluar! dan jangan pernah membuat keributan seperti ini lagi, huh sangat kekanakan sekali!"umpatnya, jaejoong masih menatapnya sebal sedangkan yunho sudah berdiri dan membungkukan badannya, dengan hati kesal jaejoongpun ikut berdiri dan melangkah dengan tidak memandang lagi kearah guru muda itu.

"ahh..mereka ini benar-benar sudah membuatku stresss"keluh guru muda itu setelah keduanya menghilang dari ruangannya.

"kau puas kan!"

yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, jaejoong sudah melemparkan tasnya dan melangkah maju, ia sudah mengangkat tangannya tapi dengan gesit yunho menahannya dan mengepalkan kedalam tangannya sendiri, mata keduanya bertemu, tampak kemarahan menyebar dimata besar jaejoong, yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus

"puas!"sentaknya, jaejoong terdiam kaget selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sekalipun yunho yang seperti ini, laki-laki yang biasanya tenang dan terjaga seluruh tingkah laku dan ucapannya kini berubah menjadi laki-laki yang normal! setidaknya dimata jaejoong, melihat yunho yang mempunyai emosi seperti ini malah membuat jaejoong terhibur

"hmm…bagus, itu malah membuatku bahagia kau tahu, kuyakin kaupun begitu hemm? dengan hukuman ini kau bisa melihatku setiap hari kan?"ucapnya menggoda, yunho melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya

"yahh..yunho! kita lihat saja nanti"serunya senang, beberapa siswi meliriknya takut-takut, jaejoong menoleh dan mendekati mereka, beberapa anak mencoba melarikan diri tapi jaejoong menghalanginya

"annyeong,,swettii..hmm..wangi sekali kalian ini, berapa botol farfum yang kalian guyurkan hari ini hahahaha"

beberapa siswi mengkeret ketakutan, jaejoong terbahak melihatnya dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

**end of flash back**

"jadi kau mengenalnya?"

yunho mengangguk dan menyimpan foto itu dibalik saku jas hitamnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit yang mulai gelap,,terlihat kilat menyamar diujung sana.

"apa yang terjadi? apa kalian saling berebut wanita? siapa wanita bodoh yang mau denganmu hemm?"

yunho menoleh menatap anjing hitam yang menggoyangkan kepalanya sangat tidak manis seandainya kalian tahu bahwa mahluk ini bisa berbicara dan banyak bertanya

"heem…berebut wanita?kurasa kalau hal itu terjadi pada kami, itu lebih baik"

"maksudmu?"

yunho terdiam menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan air hujan, tapi dia tidak sekalipun beranjak dari sana, bagi manusia setengah arwah sepertinya, tetesan hujan hanya terasa bagai debu-debu lembut menghinggapi tubuh.

~ tbc ~


	2. Chapter 2

**flash back**

**chungnam 1 januari 2001**

**09.00 am**

bletakkk

yunho mengusap kepalanya, dengan marah ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari pelaku yang sudah berani membuat kepalanya hampir pitak

"hahahahahahaha"

yunho terdiam mendengar suara tawa yang begitu khas, ia menoleh kearah pohon elk yang ada disebelahnya, tampak kim jaejoong sedang duduk disalah satu dahan dengan apel ditangannya, sesekali ia menarik dauh-dauh elk yang berada didekatnya, yunho berdiri waspada dengan tangan dipinggangnya

"turun kau monyet!"

jaejoong terkikik dengan sigap ia melemparkan apel itu keatas

dan menangkapnya dengan mulutnya, yunho menatapnya sebal, "kau mau?"tawarnya

yunho melipat tangannya didada dan menatap jaejoong seakan jaejoong bisa menghilang dengan deathglare yang ia perlihatkan sedari tadi, tapi sialnya yunho tidak punya kekuatan sehebat itu, alhasil ia hanya mampu mengutuk mahluk menyebalkan ini dalam hati, semoga saja kakinya terpeleset atau dahan yang sedang jaejoong duduki itu patah,,yah setidaknya ia tidak perlu ikut campur membuatnya jaejoong tersiksa.

jaejoong mengangsurkan apel yang sudah ia makan setengah, yunho menatapnya jijik, lebih baik ia berpuasa daripada memakannya, melihat yunho yang tidak menjawab jaejoong melemparkan apel itu kearah yunho, yunho yang terdiam tidak bisa mengelak saat apel itu menimpa kepalanya

"aishh..KIM JAEJOONG"

"hahahaha..salahmu sendiri, lain kali pakai matamu,,ckckck jung yunho bersikaplah dewasa hahaha"

"aishh..kauuu"

yunho mengepalkan satu tangannya kearah jaejoong yang masih tertawa, tiba-tiba

kreekkk,,,bruughhhhh….blammmmmm

butuh sedetik bagi yunho untuk sadar apa yang sudah dilihatnya, dahan itu bergoyang kencang saat jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tanpa diperintah lagi dahan itu patah dan menjatuhkan jaejoong ketanah, laki-laki muda itu tertelungkup ditanah, tidak bergerak. yunho menatapnya dan kemudian

"hahahahahahahahhahaha…rasakan kau,,itu balasan bagimu kim jaejoong hahaha"

ujarnya geli sedikitpun ia tidak merasa kasihan atau takut terjadi apa-apa pada jaejoong yang tetap tertelungkup, yunho hanya menatapnya datar, sadar jaejoong tidak membalasnya ia mencibir "kau pasti berpura-pura huh, dasar berandal"ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian.

**05.00 pm**

"heyy..banguun.."

jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit ia tersenyum "yunho'aah..kau tidak meninggalkanku hemm"

"yunho kepalamu? cepat bangun! ini sudah sore, sekolah ini mau ditutup"

jaejoong bangun dengan kepala pusing, perlahan ia mengucek kedua matanya, bayangan yunho memudar dan beridiri dihadapannya ahjussi penjaga sekolah menatapnya sebal, jaejoong mendelik

"iya..iya aku pulang, bawel!"umpatnya, ahjussi itu menghela napasnya tidak heran.

"dasar babo…lihat saja, kubalas nanti,,arghhh…keparat!"gerutunya seraya berjalan,

"siapa yang keparat!"hardik ahjussi itu, jaejoong menoleh dan membungkukkan badannya malu ia kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara lagi.

**chungnam 5 januari 2001**

brakkk

jaejoong melempar tasnya dengan sedikit kasar, beberapa siswa laki-laki menatapnya sebal, sedangkan siswa perempuan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan suara-suara kasar yang ditimbulkan oleh laki-laki muda ini, sejak hukuman itu diberlakukan mereka seakan kehilangan rasa tentram dan damai disekolah ini, ada saja ulah jaejoong yang membuat mereka mengelus dada. jaejoong duduk dikursinya dengan diam ia tidak perduli pandangan-pandangan sinis dari teman-temannya.

teng teng teng

beberapa siswa masuk tergopoh-gopoh, jaejoong tidak berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang berantakan, sampai yunho dan songsaenim datang ia tetap saja duduk dengan kaki diatas meja, yunho melirik kearahnya sekilas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sedangkan songsaenim itu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. yunho menyimpan buku-buku tebal milik songsaenim wanita itu diatas meja dan duduk dikursi paling depan, semua anak kecuali jaejoong tentunya berdiri member salam, songsaenim itu berjalan ketengah kelas dan menatap semua muridnya satu persatu sebelum tangannya menyentuh papan tulis sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatiannya, tampak kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dipintu dengan seorang yoja manis desebelahnya, kepala sekolah itu berjalan masuk seraya melihat para murid, pandangannya terhenti didepan meja yunho, terhalang dua meja dari mejanya tampak jaejoong dengan gaya andalannya, tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya kepala sekolah itu menatap jaejoong tajam, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan perlakuan jaejoong yang speerti ini, reputasinya dipertaruhkan dihadapan siswanya sendiri,

"KIM JAEJOONG, TURUNKAN KAKIMU"sentaknya,

beberapa anak menoleh kearah jaejoong, jaejoong terdiam, ia menatap kepala sekolah itu tajam, yunho ikut menoleh dan memberikan pandangan sebaiknya-kau-turuti-perintahnya,

"APA AKU HARUS MENGULANG PERKATAANKU HAH"

beberapa siswa laki-laki sudah mulai berancang-ancang mengejek kepala sekolah yang tidak bisa menghadapi berandal ini, tapi harapan mereka luntur seketika saat jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar menurunkan kakinya dan menghentakkannya dilantai, songsaenim menatapnya galak, beberapa siswa perempuan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak heran.

"annyeong..kalian akan kedatangan teman baru,,dia siswa transferan dari jepang,,silahkan perkenalkan namamu"perintahnya, semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis mungil berambut panjang dengan pakaian khas siswa jepang yang biasa terlihat ditelevisi, gadis itu maju dengan ragu-ragu beberapa siswa laki-laki menatapnya antusias sedangkan siswa perempuan menatapnya sebal.

"..aku miharu,,salam kenal"ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya, bahasa koreanya terpatah-patah, beberapa siswa perempuan sudah berbisik-bisik pelan, sedangkan jaejoong menatapnya tidak perduli,

"silahkan..songsaenim,,aku pergi dulu"

"ne..gamsahamnida,,"

kepala sekolah itu tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas, songsaenim menghampiri miharu

"selamat datang dikelasku,,silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu"ujarnya seraya melirik kebeberapa bangku kosong dikelasnya, beberapa siswa laki-laki yang duduk sendirian secara reflek merapat memberikan kursi kosong sedangkan siswi perempuan dengan sadis menyimpan tasnya disebelah kursi kosongnya, miharu melirik keseluruh ruangan, pandangannya tertuju pada laki-laki muda berambut sedikit gondrong, ia tersenyum dan melangkah kearahnya, sebelum miharu sampai dimejanya beberapa siswa laki-laki menyuarakan kekesalannya secara keras, sedangkan anak perempuan menatapnya puas, jaejoong memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti semula ia menggelosorkan kakinya sehingga kini kursi kosong itu sudah terisi dengan kakinya sendiri, miharu menatapnya sabar,

"annyeong..boleh..aku..duduk"

jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, beberapa siswa terkikik geli tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya, miharu mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya

"jangan sentuh aku!"sentaknya kasar, sontak songsaenim mendekati keduanya "miharu,,duduklah disisi yunho, disana masih kosong"

gadis muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Iie…kore..aku ingin disini"ucapnya tidak mau kalah, jaejoong menoleh dan mencibir kearahnya, songsaenim mengusap bahu miharu pelan, tapi gadis itu rupanya tidak mudah dibujuk, ia mendekati kursi dengan kaki jaejoong menjulur diatasnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling gadis muda itu langsung menduduki kursi dengan kaki jaejoong diatasnya, ia diam saja seolah apa yang sudah ia lakukan bukan hal yang aneh

"awwwww,,,,,kakikuuuuu,,,brengseekkk!michin yojaaa!"

beberapa siswa menoleh kearah mereka dan tertawa, songsaenim menghampiri dengan yunho dibelakangnya, miharu tetap menduduki kaki jaejoong dengan manis ia tidak memperdulikan tampang jaejoong yang sudah memerah saking marahnya

"miharu'shii,,sebaiknya kau duduk didepan, pelajaran akan dimulai"

miharu terdiam, perlahan ia menoleh kearah jaejoong yang melotot kearahnya ia mengulas sebuah senyum manis yang entah kenapa malah membuat jaejoong semakin marah kepadanya

"cepat pergi baboooo!"usirnya sadis, miharu membereskan buku-bukunya, yunho dengan sigap mengambilkan tas yang tergantung dikursi, yunho menyimpannya dikursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya, miharu melempar pandang misterius kearah jaejoong yang dibalas dengan cibiran diujung bibir kecil laki-laki itu.

"kim jaejoong sebaiknya perbaiki posisi dudukmu, aku tidak mau melihat lagi kekacauan dikelasku arashooo!"

beberapa siswa mengedarkan pandangan kasihan-sekali-kau-bocah, amarahnya meluap tatkala miharu menoleh kearahnya dan mengacungkan ujung jari tengah kearahnya, jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik tasnya, dengan pandangan sebal ia berjalan menuju pintu, songsaenim yang sibuk membuka buku menoleh "mau kemana kau! pelajaran akan dimulai"

jaejoong berhenti tepat diujung pintu, ia mengepalkan jarinya "percuma!kelas ini sudah tidak menarik lagi untukku…"ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar, songsaenim tidak berusaha mengejarnya ia sudah hafal tabiat anak manja itu, dengan penuh semangat ia kembali menatap muridnya

"mari kita mulai…."

**end of flash back**

"hmm..miharu?"

yunho menoleh dan mengangguk, hujan semakin deras, sesekali terdengar bunyi kilat menyambar, tapi keduanya tetap bertahan disavana hijau itu, yunho bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap para petani yang sibuk menggiring ternaknya masuk kekandang, miharu? gadis itulah yang membuka matanya, gadis misterius itulah yang sudah menyadarkan perasaannya

"lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"apa itu penting"

anjing hitam itu menggaruk bulunya sendiri dan menatap yunho "setidaknya aku bisa lebih mengenal seperti apa manusia yang akan segera habis masa hidupnya itu, aku tidak menyangka ini berhubungan denganmu? hmm pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua"

"kau yakin?"

anjing itu menggoyangkan kepalanya tanda setuju, yunho kembali menatap langit yang sudah mulai cerah, hujan masih turun perlahan, rumput disekelilingnya basah, udara sudah kembali segar, sayangnya ia tidak bisa menikmati segarnya udara sehabis hujan ini, semua organ tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi, sekali lagi inilah resiko menjadi manusia setengah arwah, kau sudah meninggalkan tubuhmu tapi arwahmu masih berkeliaran karena satu dan lain hal masih menahanmu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya, yunho sadar ia seharusnya sudah berada didunia yang lebih abadi, tapi sesuatu mencegahnya masuk kesana, ia tidak diberitahu hal itu, ia hanya diberi tugas untuk membantu malaikat kematian mengintai manusia-manusia yang akan habis masa hidupnya, sudah tugasnya untuk memata-matai kehidupan manusia tersebut, sampai kematian menjemputnya, ia tidak bisa menahan datangnya maut, ia hanya bisa memberitahu atau sedikit sinyal-sinyal pemberitahuan pada manusia tersebut bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, terkadang ia berhasil memperingatkan sehingga manusia tersebut masih bisa menyelesaikan kewajiban atau berbuat baik sebelum ia mati, tapi terkadang ada juga manusia yang memang tidak perduli tentang masa hidupnya sendiri.

"kau melamun?"

yunho menggeleng dan berdiri, anjing hitam itu ikut berjalan menemaninya, "satu minggu lagi..hmm"gumamnya,

"apa?"

"anii..hanya saja semua ini mengagetkan,,sangat mengagetkan,,bagiku"

"hmm…tidak sabar bertemu kawan lama rupanya"

yunho tersenyum "kawan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, entahlah apa kim jaejoong masih bisa disebut kawan lama baginya,,sepertinya kata-kata kawan dan teman tidak cocok bagi mereka, ada satu kata yang lebih pantas bagi kami'gumam yunho..satu kata.

**flash back**

**chungnam 7 januari 2001**

kedatangan miharu bagaikan malapetaka bagi jaejoong, laki-laki yang semasa hidupnya hampir tidak pernah diperintah oleh siapapun, kini harus bertekuk lutut didepan gadis manis blasteran korea-jepang itu, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh keduanya, setidaknya itu menurut pandangan yunho. seringkali ia terpaksa melihat miharu seolah-olah sedang mengancam jaejoong, bila melihat jaejoong langsung menunduk sebal, biasanya jaejoong hanya terdiam dan miharu akan senang duduk disebelahnya, jujur yunho jadi lebih sering memperhatikan keduanya, bukan ia saja mungkin seluruh siswa sekolah ini akan berkerut keningnya melihat hal ini.

"yunho'shii..waeyo? sepertinya gadis bernama miharu itu benar-benar sudah menaklukan kim jaejoong"bisik seorang siswa laki-laki, yunho menoleh kearah jaejoong dan miharu, miharu dengan riang membacakan sebuah buku, disebelahnya jaejoong menekuk wajahnya sebal, terlihat sekali ia berada dalam tekanan yang berat luar biasa, yunho kembali menoleh kearah teman laki-lakinya dan tersenyum

"baguslah,,itu lebih baik,,pihak sekolah dan guru tidak akan direpotkan lagi"ucapnya datar siswa itu mengangguk mengerti, yunho kembali menoleh dan terkesiap, mata itu menggenang, mata besar itu hampir saja menangis, ohh tidak! apa perduliku batin yunho. apa kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan! hmmm tidak juga wajar saja ia bicara seperti itu, memang itu kenyataannya kan? tanpa sadar yunho meminta dirinya sendiri untuk membenarkan ucapannya, tapi hatinya seolah menentang, entah apa yang sudah terjadi, yunho dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

jaejoong mendelik kearah wanita setan yang tengah duduk manis disebelahnya, yah tidak adaseorangpun yang tahu bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan! itulah kenapa jaejoong risih setiap berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, mereka semua mahluk yang paling merepotkan, ekor matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sekelebat bayangan yunho, kenapa dia sepertinya malah senang melihatku seperti ini'batin jaejoong kesal

"yah..oppa,kau mengacuhkanku!"rajuk miharu sebal, jaejoong mendongak dan merutuk gadis itu dalam hati, ia memaksakan senyumnya, tapi rupanya miharu tahu bahwa jaejoong berbohong, dengan licik ia menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis

"hiks…hiks..oppa jahat hiks..hiks"

jaejoong membatu ditempat duduknya, beberapa siswa yang mulai merasa terganggu serempak menoleh, melihat hal itu miharu yang memang hanya berpura-pura semakin memperkeras suara tangisannya, kedua lengannya terkelungkup dimeja, wajahnya sudah tertutupi sebagian rambutnya, bagus teruskan saja aksi cengengmu itu brengsek'maki jaejoong dalam hati, beberapa siswi terang-terangan menampakan sikap terganggu dengan membuat suara-suara gaduh sedangkan siswa laki-laki bersikap seolah mereka tidak ada diruangan itu, jaejoong menatap nanar keseluruh bagian kelas, dan

brakkkk!

suara-suara menganggu itu hening seketika, miharupun sudah menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap kaget kearah buku yang sudah berpindah tempat kelantai dihadapan meja songsaenim, perlahan ia melirik kearah jaejoong yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi, matanya menatap lurus kearah papan tulis yang baru saja menjadi korban kekesalannya, dan buku itu entah sudah berbentuk apalagi sekarang, perlahan miharu menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki itu, jaejoong masih saja bertahan dengan aksi diamnya, tidak seorangpun yang berinisiatif mengambilkan buku malang itu sampai yunho masuk, dengan penuh kebingungan ia meraih buku malang itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya

miharu

dengan kening berkerut yunho menghampiri meja miharu dan mengacungkan buku itu

"punyamu?"

miharu menatap yunho tanpa berkedip, jantungnya masih belum berdetak secara normal sehingga ia perlu beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yunho, terlihat ia hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melirik jaejoong dengan penuh hati-hati, yunho yang merasa heran hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali kekursinya, beberapa siswi menatap miharu dengan pandangan rasakan-kau-murid-sok-tahu, sedangkan siswa laki-laki menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan masa bodoh.

**chungnam**

**1 februari 2001 **

satu bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan miharu, tidak ada yang berubah, jaejoong masih saja tetap seperti itu, miharu yang rupanya sudah mengetahui keburukan jaejoong sudah mulai bisa menghadapinya, beberapa siswa mencibir nya sebagai wanita simuka tembok, tapi setajam apapun komentar orang-orang terhadapnya miharu tidak akan menyerah, hanya satu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, memburunya, yah memburu perhatian laki-laki itu. sejauh ini ia cukup tenang dan berbahagia karena ternyata walaupun popular kim jaejoong hanyalah seorang bandit yang tidak cukup mendapat perhatian para gadis, itu bagus karena dengan predikat itu ia bisa lebih leluasa menguasai jaejoong, mengenai statusnya sebagai murid baru miharu harus rela menurunkan derajatnya sebagai murid baru yang paling layak diincar menjadi murid baru yang paling harus dijauhi. tapi hanya satu yang menjadi ganjalannya,,hanya satu, setidaknya ia perlu membuktikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tindakan.

**end of flashback**

"apa itu?"

"hmm.."

"gadis itu merencakan apa sih? ceritamu benar-benar memeras otakku, lalu apa hubunganmu dengan kim jaejoong itu"

yunho terdiam, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, saatnya bertugas! dengan cepat ia berdiri, anjing hitam disebelahnya tiba-tiba menyalak, yunho hanya menoleh dan tertawa, ia meraba sakunya, foto itu entah kenapa terasa berat sekali dikantung celananya, kim jaejoong seperti apa rupamu sekarang.

"mau kemana?"

"saatnya bertugas, kau lupa?"

"ya..ya..tapi ceritamu belum selesai"

"sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan versi lengkapnya"

anjing itu terdiam dan berjalan mengikuti yunho, langkah mereka ringan tanpa suara, beberapa ilalang tinggi bergoyang halus saat keduanya melewati tumbuhan liar tersebut, yunho bersyukur langit sudah menurunkan hujan sehingga ia tidak harus menembus orang-orang yang berjalan, manusia lebih memilih berlindung dibalik selimutnya dibanding meneruskan pekerjaanya, kecepatan yunho dua kali disbanding kecepatan manusia, hal itu wajar karena ia kini bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. saat ia mencapat jalan raya, pakaiannya berubah warna menjadi hitam, pakaian dinasnya, yunho tersenyum getir membayangkan bahwa ini adalah saat-saat terakhir ia memakai pakaian bertopeng malaikat kematian, sang anjing mengikutinya tanpa suara, sepertinya ia cukup maklum dengan korban kematian yang akan segera mereka temui sebentar lagi,

jalanan berubah menjadi padat, suara-suara bising terdengar dimana, lampu-lampu jalanan memancar indah keseluruh penjuru kota, beberapa penjual berteriak menawarkan dagangannya kepada para pejalan kaki yang hanya melewati mereka tidak perduli, suara hentakan music terdengar dimana-mana, inilah seoul, jantung kehidupan korea selatan, kota yang tidak pernah tidur, saat manusia seharusnya menutup mata untuk mengisitirahatkan raganya, disini kehidupan justru baru akan dimulai. yunho tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, saat bertugas seperti ini yunho dapat terlihat oleh manusia ditempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh calon korbannya, beberapa wanita cantik bersiul kearahnya, beberapa tampak mencoba peruntungan dengan lebih berani mendekat kearahnya, sang anjing mengaum pelan, pertanda ia sudah bosan melihat hal-hal berbau nista seperti ini, dua orang perempuan melangkah sejajar dengannya, yunho tetap memandang kedepan

"annyeong,,,anda mau kemana tuan?"Tanya sigadis dengan bibir merah, yunho menggeleng pelan, sigadis disebelahnya tidak mau ketinggalan ia mulai berani menempelkan badannya dan berbisik pelan "ayolah,,kau tidak usah ragu, pasti kau puas"rayunya,

yunho menepis tangan sigadis kedua dari bahunya, gadis yang pertama tersenyum penuh kemenangan perlahan ia menggandeng yunho "perlu kutemani?"tawarnya, sang anjing hitam yang mengikuti dari belakang kembali menyalak pelan 'dasar sampah'rutuknya. Yunho melirik kearahnya, tanpa bersuarapun mereka sudah mengerti arah pikiran masing-masing. Saat kedua mahluk penghangat raga adam yang haus akan petualangan surga dunia itu semakin tidak terkendali yunho berhenti dan memandangi keduanya bergantian, kedua perempuan itu saling berpandangan dengan senyum dikulum, sudah terbayang dalam benak mereka siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh laki-laki tampan ini, dan sudah pasti keuntungan berlipat yang akan didapatkan sang pemenang. Sang anjing kembali menyalak, yunho kembali melirik dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua perempuan itu,

"mianhae, sepertinya aku akan mengecewakan kalian malam ini"sahutnya sesopan mungkin, kedua perempuan itu mengerutkan kening dan saling berpandangan geli, bagi mereka basa basi seperti ini sudah seperti penolakan halus atau ajakan untuk bertransaksi ketahap selanjutnya,

"gwencana, aku bukan mesin uang tuan, kita bisa melakukannya untuk kesenangan"sahut digadis pertama sopan, sigadis kedua menganggukkan kepalanya, sudah kepalang tanggung mereka merayu laki-laki tampan itu, uang bukanlah masalah besar bagi mereka, toh masih banyak laki-laki yang rela menghamburkan uang untuk pekerja hina macam mereka hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi. Yunho kembali tersenyum pahit, yang tanpa ia sadari kedua gadis itu semakin merasa tertantang, aliran nafsu melecut naik kekepala, keduanya menahan nafas tidak menyadari pesona yang ditaburkan sang malaikan kematian,

"aku tidak bermaksud menghina kalian, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada wanita"sahut yunho enteng, sementara sang anjing mulai mencium-cium jalan mencoba tidak ikut campur, kedua wanita itu tersenyum terbahak, lelucon macam apa ini batin yunho

"arra…arra..bisa diatur, itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh"sergah wanita pertama menggodanya, dengan pelan ia menurunkan satu tali gaunnya, menampakkan hartanya yang mampu membuat jakun lelaki naik, tapi tidak bagi yunho, ia mendekati sang gadis dan menarik kembali tali gaunnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia menatap keduanya "jangan biarkan malaikat mencatat dosa kalian dibukunya, usahakanla untuk malam ini saja"

Kedua gadis itu melongo dan menatap yunho dengan tatapan menghina, "jangan muanfik tuan, kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan ditempat seperti ini, setidaknya walaupun kau tidak berminat dengan kami, jangan menasihatiku tentang dosa-dosaku"

"setidaknya malaikat kematian pun mengetahui apa yang sedang kami lakukan hanya untuk menyambung hidup, dan kami, kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami mampu sampai ia menjemput kami"

Yunho terdiam menatap keduanya, senyum terukir diujung bibirnya, senyum yang tampak bagai sebuah seringai seorang pencabut nyawa, kedua wanita itu tersentak, sadar bukan manusia biasa yang mereka hadapi, otak keduanya memerintah untuk segera berlari, tapi kedua kaki mereka rupanya tidak mau diajak kompromi saat ini, yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan "aku yakin dia sudah melihatnya, sampai bertemu lagi wahai penghuni surga"

Kedua wanita itu tercekat, air mata ketakutan meluncur dari kedua bola matanya keduanya yang indah, setumpuk rasa sesal menyeruak kedalam relung hati keduanya, sang gadis pertama menyentuh bahu temannya, keduanya berpelukan menumpahkan tangisan yang entah apa maknanya,

Yunho terus melangkah diantara para pekerja yang berlalu lalang dijalan, sang anjing tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelahnya, "apa yang kau katakan? Penghuni surga?"

Yunho memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku, menyentuh foto yang masih tersimpan disana, ia menerawang menatap langit malam, "tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi besok, seharusnya mereka dapat memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk menyesali semuanya"desahnya pelan, sang anjing menyalak tanda mengerti, langkah yunho terhenti didepan sebuah pub, mata sipitnya dapat menangkap secara jelas objek indah dihadapannya, sang anjing hanya terpaku disebelah kakinya, keduanya mematung diujung trotoar, memandang kaku kesalah satu pusat hiburan terkenal di seoul yang terhampar jelas dihadapan matanya, jantung yunho berderu, entah kenapa ada satu keinginan dalam hatinya, semoga saja apa yang dilihatnya bukan yang ia tuju, tapi semuanya sepertinya sia-sia saat sang anjing menatapnya "kim jaejoong.."desisnya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jeongmal GOMAPTA **** buat yang udah mau nyempetin buka fic ni apalagi ditambah bonus REVIEWnya, saya ga nyangka chingu ada juga yang berbaik hati mau nyempetin ngereview fic aneh ini,,dan satu hal lagi, saya ngambil ide dari Accuracy Of Death, tapi isinya bener-bener melenceng jauh, jadi Mianhada bagi yang ngefans sama film keren itu..**

**LAST LOVE TO DEATH**

**Chapter - 3**

**By Just KimZie**

**SEOUL 01 JANUARI 2011**

** PM**

"hyung…gwencanayo…"

Jaejoong terus saja menatap kaca jendela dihadapannya, hujan yang tersisa benar-benar sudah mengaburkan semuanya, sesaat ia seakan merasa hendak mati, kau tahu saat jantungmu mendadak berhenti itu tandanya kau akan mati kan? Matanya terus saja menatap kearah objek menakutkan yang tidak sengaja atau memang sudah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk dilihatnya.

"hyung…waeyo?"

Sebuah tangan melambai dihadapan matanya, baru saja jaejoong melihat dengan jelas sosok itu!, tapi kini konsentrasinya sudah dipaksa kembali kedunianya,

"YAH..JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

"AISHH…JUNSU'AAHH..BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" ucap jaejoong tergagap, changmin yang baru saja menuangkan minuman menatap kearah mereka berdua dan menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang sebenarnya menarik dari kedua namja aneh dan super berisik itu'batinnya. Junsu merengut malu, ia menoleh kearah beberapa orang yang terganggu dengan suara sentakan jaejoong dan memilih duduk disebelah jaejoong, jaejoong menatapnya risih, "apa maumu?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau tidak melihat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disini tadi, mereka hampir saja memanggil security karena wajah anehmu itu hyung"

"apa yang aneh dari wajahku memangnya?"

"kau seperti kerasukan setan tahu!"sentak junsu sebal, dengan marah ia mengambil gelas wine jaejoong dan meminumnya sampai habis. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang berbisik membicarakannya, ia menatap kearah jendela itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali "tidak mungkin"desisnya,

"apanya yang tidak mungkin hyung?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, perlahan ia menatap junsu "su'ahh..apa kau pernah melihat arwah?"

"uhukk…ap..pa maksudmu? Hantu?"jawab junsu tersedak, perlahan ia meraba kening jaejoong dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak panas"gumamnya,

"aishh,,kim junsu aku tidak sedang bergurau, err maksudku bukan hantu, tapi seperti orang yang sudah meninggal"

"hyung, arwah yang bergentayangan itu disebut hantu, mereka dipercaya sebagai sosok dari orang yang sudah meninggal"jawab junsu penuh percaya diri. Jaejoong menatap junsu tertarik, tapi rupanya junsu menganggap percakapan ini bukan hal penting, ia kembali mengambil minuman dan menegaknya sampai habis, jaejoong merengut sebal.

"salah satu tanda kematian adalah, melihat kembali orang-orang terdekat kita yang sudah meninggal"sahut seseorang, jaejoong menoleh kearah suara tenor yang menjawab pertanyaannya, changmin menatap keduanya seraya merapihkan pakaiannya, "sibodoh ini tidak akan mengerti hal-hal seperti itu hyung"gumamnya seraya mengedikkan bahunya kearah junsu,

"yah..apa maksudmu bocah! Otakku ini lebih hebat dari otakmu tahu"cerocos junsu, jaejoong langsung beranjak mengejar changmin dan meninggalkan junsu yang mencak-mencak sendirian.

"apa maksudnya?"

Changmin menoleh dibalik meja, tangannya terhenti memasukkan tequila kedalam sebuah gelas, ia menatap jaejoong penuh tanda Tanya, tidak biasanya hyung tercantiknya ini menghampirinya, jaejoong menarik tangannya tidak perduli

"jelaskan lagi!"

Changmin mengernyit keheranan, apa yang harus dijelaskan, dari tadi ia hanya berdiri saja disini. Apa keduanya mendengar umpatannya tadi, tidak mungkin memangnya kedua hyungnya itu mempunyai kekuatan telepati.

"ap..pa yang harus kujelaskan hyung?"

"yang tadi kau katakan?"

"apa?"

"yah..shim changmin! Jangan pura-pura, tadi kau bilang tanda kematian"

"yah jae hyung, jangan bercanda, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk! Aku dari tadi disini"

Jaejoong menatap changmin heran, kalau memang ia daritadi ada disini lalu siapa yang baru saja berbicara dengannya dan junsu, hantu! Immposibble!

"eh…cepat sekali kau ganti baju bocah"

Jaejoong dan changmin menatap junsu bersamaan, jaejoong kembali menatap changmin berharap perkataan junsu barusan membuatnya mengaku, tapi changmin rupanya serius dengan kekagetannya, ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya,

"yah..kurang ajar, tadi kau memakiku, sekarang mana nyalimu"ujar junsu sebal,

"aku tidak merasa memakimu hyung, hmm kalian berdua membuatku pusing, dari tadi aku disini"

"aku tidak percaya, memangnya kau pikir aku buta"

Changmin mendesah sebal, ia memutar badannya dan memanggil seseorang "hyung, aku dari tadi disini kan?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menatap changmin heran "apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau mau kemana, awas saja kalau kau sampai berani kabur, pelanggan kita banyak hari ini"sahut laki-laki itu acuh, changmin mencibir dan menatap kedua hyungnya dengan seringai puas, jaejoong menatap junsu

"kau lihat kan, tadi itu changmin?"

"mungkin"

"mungkin!"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menenggak minumannya, jaejoong mendesah sebal, kenapa hari ini aneh sekali sih, kalau bukan changmin lalu siapa?

"jae hyung, seseorang memberikan ini padaku"

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan menatap seorang pelayan muda yang mengasurkan sebuah amplop gading, ia menatap amplop itu bosan dan memandang kembali kearah pelayan itu "maaf hari ini aku sedang libur"

"ta..tapi hyung, dia pelangganmu"

"aku tahu, tapi aku sedang tidak berminat arrasso!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, percuma membujuk pria cantik itu, mood nya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, tidak heran dia disukai sekaligus dibenci. Banyak pelanggan yang rela antri hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan berdekatan dengan laki-laki ini, tapi dia selalu saja bertingkah memilih-milih calon pelanggannya. Jaejoong menatap junsu yang hampir mabuk, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, changmin mendekat dan mendengus "apa lagi hyung,,,"rajuknya

"bilang pada heechul hyung aku izin hari ini, ah ya, tolong urus dia"ucap jaejoong seraya menepuk pundak junsu yang hanya nyengir kearahnya, changmin mengangguk dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"fuuu..fuuu"

Entah kenapa udara malam ini lain dari biasanya, apa itu hanya perasaanku'batin jaejoong, seharusnya bisa sedikit lebih hangat, bukankah hujan sudah turun, jalanan mulai sesak, tidak heran dilokalisasi pelacuran seperti ini semakin malam semakin ramai, jaejoong merapatkan mantelnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat, sebelum tangannya membuka pintu, ekor matanya seperti tanpa disuruh menatap kearah seberang jalan dan membatu.

TIIIIIIINNNNNNNN…

"aishh,,,ne,,"umpatnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil, perlahan ia kembali melirik kearah tadi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, 'tidak mungkin kim jaejoong, kau pasti salah lihat, dia tidak mungkin disana, yah dia memang tidak akan mungkin berada disana kecuali dia datang untuk menghantuinya, tapi andwaee! Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah hampir 10 tahun bodoh, kalau memang ia datang untuk menghantuimu hal itu pasti akan terjadi dari dulu. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan melajukan mobil dalam diam.

"ottohke…jeball.."

"mianhae.."

"hiks..hikss..oppa jahat"

"mianhae..a..ku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"apa maksudmu!"

"dari dulu dihatiku hanya ada dia"

"siapa?"

"jangan pura-pura miharu, kau tahu siapa dia"

"tidaakkkk….!"

"itu semua benar, mianhae"

"tidaaaakkkkkk!"

"mianhae"

"kau akan menyesal, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia"

"apa maksudmu?"

"hahahahahahahaha,,,selamat malam chagiya"

"heeii…miharuuuuuuu!"

"MIHARUUU,,,,,!"

BRAKKKK!

Jaejoong menatap alarm yang pecah disampingnya dan menatap kalender disamping tempat tidurnya, mimpi itu lagi, padahal sudah hampir 5 tahun ia sudah tidak mengalaminya, kenapa malah semakin nyata akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengusap peluh didahinya, mimpi itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi, tadi ia melihatnya, sekarang ia memimpikan hal itu lagi, aishhh apa memang aku benar-benar akan mati' batin jaejoong, pandangannya menerawang kearah jendela.

**Flashback**

**Chungnam, 04 Desember 2001**

Jaejoong berlari dengan tenaga yang hampir tersisa ditubuhnya, rasa lelah sudah tidak ia perdulikan lagi, ia harus secepatnya menghentikan gadis itu, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sempat terlintas dibenaknya hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannnya, seberani-beraninya seorang gadis ia tidak mungkin mempunyai keberanian untuk membunuh, tapi jangan lupakan kenekatan seorang wanita kalau sudah dipenuhi kebencian

"hoshh..hoshh…yu..yunhooo!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar terus memencet bel rumah sederhana itu, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, tidak mendapat reaksi ia dengan kasar memukul-mukul pintu rumah itu dengan tangannya,

"YAHH..BERISIK KAU! SUDAH MALAM BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERTAMU TAHU!"

"yu..yunh..ah"

Pandangan jaejoong menjadi gelap saat sosok yang ia cari mendekatinya, rasa lelah rupanya sangat menderanya, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menunggu sampai yunho membukakan pintunya.

"HYA..eh..kim jaejoong?"

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu yunho menarik tubuh jaejoong dan mengalungkan lengannya kebahunya, dengan sedikit kesusahan yunho menyeret jaejoong masuk kedalam, setelah membaringkan jaejoong diatas sebuah dipan kayu, yunho bergegas mengambilkan minum.

"uhuk..uhukk…"

"ini minumlah"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengambil segelas air yang disodorkan yunho, tapi sedetiik kemudian "uhuk..uhukkk.."

"yahh,,kim jaejoong, pelan-pelan. kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri huh!"

"mianhae.."

"eh.."

"mianhae mengganggumu malam-malam seperti ini"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, marahpun percuma sepertinya, sangat tidak beretika sekali kalau ia menumpahkan kemarahannya, sebrengsek-brengseknya seorang kim jaejoong yunho rasa ia masih mempunyai pikiran untuk menganggu orang diwaktu malam seperti ini kalau memang ia tidak mempunyai alasan

"ada apa?"

"aniya,,,kau tinggal sendiri?"

"yah,,kau ini, mau meledekku. Aku memang anak yatim piatu, hanya rumah ini peninggalan orang tuaku"

"oh.."sahut jaejoong pendek, ia menunduk menutupi pandangan kasihannya pada yunho, selama ini ia tidak tahu yunho seorang yatim piatu, ia hanya tahu yunho seorang pemuda cerdas yang mendapat beasiswa penuh dari sekolah yang merupakan yayasan milik keluarganya, bagaimana ini'batin jaejoong kelu, ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan pada yunho kalau nyawanya sedang terancam oleh seorang gadis, yunho pasti akan semakin membencinya, jaejoong menangkap kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara keduanya, hubungannya dengan yunho sebenarnya tidak pernah membaik kalau tidak mau dibilang dekat, jaejoong bukan tidak mau berteman dengan yunho tapi sepertinya yunho tidak bisa melupakan ucapannya setahun yang lalu, saat itu memang saat yang membingungkan untuknya, tapi jaejoong terpaksa mengatakannya, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya sendirian, setidaknya walaupun yunho tidak membalas perasaannya laki-laki ini harus tahu bahwa ia kim jaejoong sangat mencintainya, entah apa yang ada diotak yunho saat itu, mungkin yunho menganggapnya tidak waras, gila atau apapun itu, jaejoong tidak perduli, ia harus jujur mengenai perasaannya, ia bukan laki-laki pengecut, seburuk apapun akibatnya ia bersedia menanggungnya, tapi ternyata jaejoong salah, perkiraannya meleset, dirinya tidak sekuat yang ia bayangkan, jiwanya terlalu rapuh, pertahanan dirinya terlalu lemah.

**30 November 2000**

pagi itu begitu cerah, musim semi sudah mulai menyapa langit chungnam, tidak ada kebahagiaan seperti ini dimusim yang lain, pucuk-pucuk elk yang mulai muncul, bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, ditambah semilir angin yang menyapa setiap saat, ah ya jangan lupakan kicauan burung yang begitu indah membentuk sebuah simfoni alam yang begitu merdu bagi para pendengarnya, langitpun seakan ikut tersenyum dengan selalu menampakkan warna cerahnya, sinar matahari yang bersinar malu-malu semakin menghangatkan hati setiap manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawahnya, tidak terkecuali laki-laki cantik ini, pagi itu senyum tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya, seluruh aliran darahnya dipenuhi dengan hawa kebahagiaan, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi hari ini, dan mengingat hal itu senyum merekah kembali terulas dibibir merahnya, perlahan ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya,

"kiim..jae..joong..HWAITING!"

Sebuah senyum kembali mengulas, entah kenapa semua ini membuatnya seperti berada disurga, apa ini indahnya jatuh cinta, pantas saja banyak penyair-penyair yang begitu mudah membuat untaian kata-kata indah saat mereka jatuh cinta, dan banyak para pecinta yang rela mempertaruhkan jiwanya demi sebuah perasaan cinta. Langkah jaejoong terhenti menyaksikan seorang ahjumma dan ahjussi yang sudah berumur saling bergandengan tangan, ia berhenti dan menatap dengan senyum dikulum kearah mereka, lihatlah! Cinta mampu menjaga mereka sampai berumur seperti itu, mereka benar-benar berbahagia dalam cinta,

DEG

Langkah jaejoong terhenti dan kembali menatap pasangan berumur yang rupanya tidak mengetahui aksi mereka diperhatikan oleh seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta, jaejoong seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan, cinta yang ia rasakan berbeda dari cinta mereka, cintanya yang indah seakan menjadi cinta yang buruk bagi pemuja cinta, ah benarkah, tapi bukankah cinta tidak mengenal apapun, bukankah itu alasannya kenapa cinta itu buta, ia tidak memilih pada siapa ia akan berlabuh, cinta tidak akan mengetahui apakan ia sudah menusukkan busur pada orang yang salah atau tidak, ia bisa hinggap dan terbang dimanapun dan pada siapapun yang ia mau, pada apapun yang ia kehendaki. Lalu apa rasa cinta ini salah? Mencintai diluar kebiasaan apakah itu salah, apakah itu dosa, apakah aku sudah melanggar ketentuannya, apakah aku sudah menjadi pendosa bahkan saat aku belum melakukan apapun, pendosakah aku karena rasa yang tidak bertuan yang aku miliki, apakah aku memang harus dicap sebagai penghuni neraka karena merasakan rasa ini, apakah rasa ini terlarang, lalu untuk apa ia menciptakannya, batin jaejoong terus bergemuruh, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari semua ini, baginya mencintai sudah cukup, ia hanya berpikir sesederhana itu, ia mencintainya, that's it, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, apakah itu salah!

Perlahan senyumnya memudar, kebahagiaan itu mulai menyusut, dengan langkah kelu ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi taman, semangatnya kendor seketika,

PLUKKK

Jaejoong menoleh dan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdesir hebat, ya tuhan, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus datang, apakah kau ingin mengujiku? Baiklah kita lihat aku kira aku memang tidak pantas disurgamu, jadi jangan salahkan aku'geram jaejoong

"annyeong,,boo"

"annyeong.."

"ehh…" yunho menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya ini heran, tidak biasanya jaejoong bersikap seperti ini, biasanya ia akan dengan cepat mencibirnya dan bersikap ketus, yunho sudah kebal dengan sikap jaejoong yang seperti itu, mereka memang bukan sahabat dekat, tapi entah kenapa yunho sangat memperhatikan jaejoong, baginya laki-laki yang dicap berandal oleh hampir sebagian sekolah ini tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang kesepian, kesepian! Tidak seperti itu sih, tapi entah kenapa yunho merasa jaejoong memang sangat membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya, dan entah karena ia yang bodoh atau sinting, ia berusaha ingin menjadi teman dekatnya, menjadi sahabatnya, berlebihan? Tidak juga, selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mau dekat-dekat dengan berandal ini.

Jaejoong kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain dan mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan yunho walaupun itu berlawanan dengan keinginan hatinya, tidak ada manusia yang waras yang sanggup menahan pandangan untuk menatap orang yang dicintainya dan jaejoong rasa tuhan sangat berat memberikan ujian padanya,

"jae'aah…sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak berniat untuk membolos kan? Minggu ini kau hanya hadir satu kali tahu!"gumam yunho seraya menatap kearah yang sama dengan jaejoong, kepada sepasang kekasih lanjut usia yang sedang merasakan indahnya musim semi.

"yah..kim jaejoong, kau melamun hmm"

Jaejoong mendengus, rupanya yunho benar-benar diciptakan untuk memporakporandakan hatinya. Sial! "bukan urusanmu tahu!"dengusnya, yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri gemas akan semua jawaban laki-laki cantik disampingnya,

"tentu saja itu urusanku, kau ingat aku adalah ketua kelas"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku"

"memang tidak ada hehehehe"sahut yunho yang merasa geli sendiri dengan jawabannya, jaejoong menahan senyum dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain,

"yunho'aah..kau tahu apa rasanya jatuh cinta"

"uhukk…"

"!"

"mianhae, apa yang terjadi hem, kau..jatuh cinta?"sahut yunho tidak percaya, jaejoong merasakan sedikit ngiilu dihatinya saat melihat yunho tertawa geli mendengarnya, apa memang ia tidak pantas untuk jatuh cinta! Huh yang benar saja, memangnya seburuk itu penilaian yunho terhadapnya, belum apa-apa jaejoong sudah merasa patah semangat.

"lupakan!"

"yah..jangan marah, aku hanya kaget"

Yunho menahan senyumnya dan berusaha bersikap normal melihat wajah jaejoong yang mulai buram, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menepuk pundak jaejoong "siapa dia?"

"eh"

"siapa wanita yang beruntung itu"

Jaejoong terpekur mendengarnya, wanita? Sekalipun ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan rasa ketertarikan seperti ini kepada wanita, sekali lagi rasa ngilu melanda hatinya, ia terdiam seraya menatap daun-daun yang bergerak indah ditiup angin.

"nde…dia pasti bahagia sekali, mendapatkan orang yang baik sepertimu"

"baik?"Tanya jaejoong getir

"nde, aku yakin dalam masalah ini kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, chukkae kim jaejoong"

"eh,,chu..chukaee"

"eh..apa aku salah, bukankah seharusnya kau senang"

"senang? Kurasa tidak, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertinya"

"jangan seperti itu, cobalah dahulu, bagaimana dia bisa membalas perasaanmu kalau kau tidak menyampaikannya..oh ayolah mana kim jaejoong si brengsek yang tidak takut apapun"

Jaejoong menyikut bahu yunho dan tertawa miris, menertawakan nasibnya sendiri, seandainya yunho tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan, akankah yunho menuruti ucapannya sendiri.

"arra,,besok aku akan mengatakannya, temani aku"

"eh"

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Yunho menatap jaejoong heran, apa-apaan bocah ini, menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis dan ia harus menemaninya, benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"gwencana,,kalau kau tidak mau"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "aku mau, kapan?" mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berteman sedikit lebih akrab dengan jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap matahari yang mulai panas matanya menyipit "besok pagi jam 07.00"

"hah"

**1 Desember 2000**

Yunho menendang beberapa kerikil kecil yang ia temui dijalan, dalam hati ia sempat merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan patuh mau saja menuruti permintaan jaejoong yang yah, bisa dibilang memalukan, apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti, pasti ia akan dicap penguntit oleh gadis itu, aishh kim jaejoong sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan,

BRUKK

"aishh…hey.."

Jaejoong hanya nyengir menatap wajah yunho yang menyipit, mata itu seperti hilang dari wajah childishnya, menggelikan sekali'batin jaejoong. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong nyengir merengus sebal "huh,,dasar brengsek"

"kau baru tahu"

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului yunho, dengan sisa kekesalan yunho dengan diam mengikuti jaejoong dan mensejajarkan langkahnya "kalian bertemu dimana?"tanyanya bersemangat, jaejoong menggeleng dan terus berjalan, yunho tidak perduli "hyaa…dia siswi mana? Apakah satu sekolah dengan kita? Hmm..tidak mungkin ya, hey kim jaejoong hhmmmffff….."

_Cinta tidak pernah melihat, cinta tidak pernah memilih pada siapa busurnya akan ditancapkan, cinta hanya akan singgah dihati yang penuh dengan cinta, cinta..yah..cinta tidak bisa disalahkan,,karena itulah dia ada_

Tubuh yunho membatu, jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu, biarkan waktu berhenti saat ini ya tuhan, walaupun hanya ini kesempatan terakhirku, biarkan aku menikmati setiap detik kebahagiaan ini,

Butuh beberapa menit bagi yunho untuk sadar, entah dia ikut merasakan atau hanya terbawa suasana, tiba-tiba

"apa yang kau lakukan?"dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh jaejoong, dan mengusap bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena ini memang pertama kalinya ia dicium? Ya tuhan apa ini, ciuman pertamaku seharusnya berkesan kenapa harus dengan bajingan ini, lagipula oh shitt. Dengan penuh kebingungan yunho menatap jaejoong yang terdiam menatapnya, ia berharap jaejoong menunjukkan wajah penyesalan atau tertawa setidaknya mungkin ini hanya sebuah lelucon, tapi sedetik kemudian yunho harus merasa kekecewaan atau lega, entahlah yang pasti saat ini ia hanya merasa kesal dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang entah apa namanya atau entah dimana tempatnya merasakan lega dan bersorak senang, akh aku pasti sudah gila.

"sa..rang..hae.."ucap jaejoong datar, tanpa ekspresi

_Pendosa tidak akan pernah mengakui dosanya, ia hanya akan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan,,sang pendosa cinta tidak akan pernah menyesali perbuatannya selama itu bertopeng atas nama cinta…_

Tubuh yunho bergetar, apa katanya tadi? Telinganya tidak tuli kan? Dengan langkah penuh amarah ia mendekati jaejoong dan mencengkeram kerah laki-laki muda itu, "jangan bergurau denganku"

Jaejoong tidak berusaha menepis cengkraman tangan yunho, bibirnya tetap terkunci rapat, ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini akibatnya, pada akhirnya aku juga yang akan terluka'batinnya kelu.

BOUGHHHH!

Yunho terdiam melihat jaejoong tersungkur dengan bibir sedikit terkoyak, dalam hati ia berharap jaejoong membalas pukulannya tapI laki-laki itu hanya terdiam seraya mengulas senyum, yunho semakin panas melihat senyum itu, harga dirinya runtuh seketika ia merasa dilecehkan, ia merasa dihinakan oleh seorang laki-laki brengsek bernama kim jaejoong, darah mudanya bergejolak, lenyap seketika rasa sayangnya pada laki-laki berandal ini, dengan penuh kebengisan ia kembali melayangkan pukulan diwajah cantik yang sempat dipujanya itu

"keparatt kauuu!boughhhh…."

**04 Desember 2001**

"hey…"

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum pahit menatap yunho, aishh kenangan tidak berguna'geramnya.

"ada apa mencariku?"

"an..niya"

Yunho menarik simetris bibirnya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran bocah yang satu ini, jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya diatas dipan dan menatap langit-langit, yunho yang tahu tidak mungkin bisa mendesak jaejoong bercerita mengalah dan beranjak, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat sebuah tangan menahannya

"yunho'aah,,aku serius"

"apa?"

"ucapanku"

"yang mana?"

"jangan pura-pura, kau pasti tahu ucapanku yang mana, kau benar aku memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang, tidak sepertimu"sindir jaejoong, yunho terkesiap dan menatap sandalnya "sebaiknya kau tidur,.."ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong dalam keterpurukan. Jaejoong bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya, mungkin ia harus lebih kuat meyakinkan yunho, laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mudah ditaklukan, tapi jaejoong tidak menyerah selama rasa cinta ini tetap bersemi dan tinggal dihatinya, ia tidak yakin akan kekuatannya sendiri tapi ia hanya bisa berharap dapat menerima balasan yang setimpal dari perjuangannya. Setelah lelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan terpejam, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata elang menatapnya dibalik pintu, sepasang mata yang terlihat sama-sama terluka dengan semua ini, sepasang mata yang akhirnya menemukan sendiri rasa yang tersembunyi jauh didasar lubuk hatinya justru disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat yang junstru datang hati yang lain yang siap memberikan kebahagian yang sempurna bagi jaejoong, perlahan sepasang mata itu mengalirkan cairan luka yang hangat, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan menutup pintu seraya berbisik lirih "saranghae kim jaejoong".

**End of flash back**

**To Be Continued~~**

Hahahhaha…TBC again, semoga yang udah baca ga mual-mual baca chapter ini, ah ya, saya emang pake alur yang maju mundur jadi mohon dimaklum kalo banyak yang bikin bingung,,dan satu lagi kalo banyak thypos,,uhhh nyebelin yah entah deh padahal udah dilihat sedetil2nya…

Saatnya bales REVIEW

**acchan lawliet :**

Yatta! Gomenasai chingu,,pasti mengecewakan yah, soalnya ff ini melenceng dengan sangat jauhnya dari felm itu hiks..hikss entah kenapa saya malah kepikiran YUNJAE waktu liat filmnya,,, ni Updatetannya,,Review lagi yah chingu,,untuk thypos,,huhuhuhu saya juga heran atau mata saya kali yang emang rada-rada hahahaha…semoga chapter ini ga banyak sampahnya ya.. gomaptaa~

**zero BIE :**

Ni Kimzie Aizawa,,chingu..aq ganti nn hehehe, gomaptaaa…ffnya chingu juga kereenn,,eh udah review blm yah,, ~plakkk…hahaha jawabannya udah bsa ditebak yah,,JJ emang tipe2 Host kereeen wkwkwkw *digeplak jj… untuk die' yahh kita liat ajah,,oke.. gomapta~~~

**Hyukkie Akira :**

Annyeong,,,ne aku newbie disini,,hahahah tumpengannya sekalian aja nanti kalo yunjae kawin wkwkwkw..eh, bagus? Bener? Padahal aneh banget chingu,, gomapta~ yey sama2 newbie,,kita patungan aja tumpengan yah hahahaha

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Ne,, yunho udah mati disini, hahahaha mungkin rada lama chingu, baru bisa ketahuan knpa yunho bisa metong cepet moga-moga ga bikin bosan yang baca hahaha,, JJ dan Yunho? Hmm..we'll see,,semoga memuaskan dichap ini ya,,gomapta~~

Maaf sebelumnya kalo saya lama update'nya..keep review yaaa chinguu…


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST LOVE TO DEATH**

**Chapter - 4**

**By Just KimZie**

**Annyeong…**

**Chingudeul, mianhae ni FF lama banget updatenya, entahlah FF ini benar-benar terlalu berat buat saya Hiks Hiks, tapi berhubung cinta saya yang terlalu besar untuk YunJae, Here they are….**

**Sankyu yang udah nyempetin Coment**

**Title : LAST LOVE TO DEATH/ Accuracy Of Death Ver YunJae**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Slight Yoosu, Shim Changmin and OC**

**Rating : Entahlah…kira-kira ada yang tau**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Thypos, OOC, jangan berharap sesuai dengan alur film aslinya, Shou-ai, Character Death and etc,**

**SEOUL 02 JANUARI 2011**

**02.00 PM**

Kedua mahluk asing itu menatap kearah jendela sebuah apartemen yang mulai gelap, Yunho menghela nafasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, sudah cukup untuk hari ini'batinnya, sang anjing menggoyangkan kedua telinganya, "Sangat manis" ledek Yunho.

"Hahahhaha..senang bertemu kawan lama rupanya" balas si anjing, Yunho merapatkan blazer hitamnya dan menjuntai, beberapa pedagang mulai menutup warungnya, perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen itu.

"Ada apa dengan Miharu?" Tanya sang anjing, keduanya memang bisa melihat kedalam daya imajiner sang calon kematian, Yunho menghela nafasnya dan berbisik lirih "dia menemuiku…..".

**Flashback**

**05 Desember 2001**

Yunho merapihkan seragamnya dan keluar membuka pintu, matanya menuju sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas sebuah dipan ia tersenyum kecut, hampir saja ia lupa kalau Jaejoong berada disini, perlahan ia mendekati laki-laki yang rupanya tertidur sangat lelap itu, ia berjongkok, mata bulat itu tertutup dengan sempurna, bibir merah itu pun berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, lihatlah jung Yunho! Bukankah dia mahluk paling indah yang pernah kau lihat, tuhan benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh arsitek penciptaannya yang paling mahir untuk memahat mahluk indah seperti ini, perlahan tangan Yunho menyibak rambut halus yang menggerai diwajah Jaejoong.

"Ughh.." perlahan Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, khawatir gerakan lambatnya itu mengusik ketenangan tidur Jaejoong, ada desir aneh dalam hati dan dari bawah perutnya, desir cinta yang menggejolak, Ayolah Yunho'kalaupun kau melakukan sesuatu dia tidak akan tahu, tidak ada siapapun disini, dan satu hal yang pasti kesempatan ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdetak sepuluh kali dari kecepatan biasanya, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh rambut-rambut depan Jaejoong, persetan dengan norma, persetan dengan kenormalan, dan satu hal lagi persetan dengan nalar, hey jangan pernah menggunakan nalar saat kau sedang jatuh cinta.

Yunho perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang begitu menggetarkan jiwanya, cukupkah? Tidak, gejolak jiwanya meminta hal yang lebih dari ini, dengan jantung berdebar keras ia memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi putih yang laksana sutera lembut dikulit bibirnya, sang otak memakinya'hentikan bodoh, hentikan perbuatanmu itu sebelum kau tidak bia membendung hasrat lain yang siap datang melandamu, tapi hatinya tidak perduli, aliran nafsu cinta memenuhinya saat ini, mengecup dahi saja tidak membuat dahaganya terpuaskan, dengan penuh cinta ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya, dan lihatlah tuhan, apa yang akan ku lakukan'batinnya bersorak, kemenangan memenuhinya, sementara sang otak yang tadi berapi-api kini hanya bisa terdiam menghela nafasnya, pasrah mungkin, dan CHUUUU~~~ Yunho terus saja menempelkan bibirnya, ukuran bibirnya memang lebih besar daripada bibir Jaejoong yang mencebil, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi aneh yang menyeruak tiba-tiba, perlahan gerakan tangannnya berubah menjadi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

_Tahukah kau? Seberapa tipis jarak antara nafsu dan cinta, tidak ada yang pernah mengukurnya, karena selalu ada nafsu dalam setiap cinta, dan sebaliknya selalu ada cinta terserpih dalam setiap nafsu sekalipun tidak pernah kau sadari, sang pecinta akan selalu dipenuhi oleh nafsu terhadap obyek cintanya,,jadi jangan pernah menyelahkan nafsu saat cinta membutakanmu….._

Jaejoong bersorak kegirangan dalam hati, akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga jung Yunho!, ia berusaha menahan posisinya agar Yunho tidak mengetahui kalau ia telah terjaga saat Yunho mengecup dahinya, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya ikut berdebar, bagaimanapun penantiannya setahun terbayar sudah, entahlah rasa sakit dan merana yang ia rasakan lenyap seketika, mungkin inilah indahnya saat kau mengetahui rasa cintamu berbalas, dalam hati Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan selanjutnya, dengan penuh rasa ngilu karena menahan posisi yang sama selama hampir 1 menit tidak ia hiraukan.

Yunho mengangkat bibirnya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih saja terlelap 'dasar putri tidur'gumamnya, perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya kedapur dan kembali dengan susu dan bubur dinampan, ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Jaejoong, biarlah ia beristirahat disini, toh keluarganya juga tidak pernah perduli apakah Jaejoong pulang kerumah atau tidak, dengan langkah hati-hati ia menaruh nampan itu disebelah dipan dan menyelimuti Jaejoong, setelah puas menatap wajah itu Yunho beranjak menuju pintu dan menutupnya sepelan mungkin, tanpa ia sadari wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum saat ia membalikan tubuhnya menuju pintu. "One sweet day…" gumamnya seraya menarik selimut lebih panjang untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho memegangi bibirnya sendiri, rasanya bibir Jaejoong masih menempel erat disini'batinnya, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendiri, Yunho tidak tahu akan bersikap apa pada Jaejoong saat ia pulang nanti, bisa saja anak itu sudah pulang, tapi biarlah setidaknya mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk lebih jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Langkahnya terasa ringan saat ini, senyum benar-benar menjadi penghias bibirnya saat ini, aura cerah menyelimutinya, Yunho tidak menyadari tatapan kebencian yang diarahkan kepadanya, tatapan seorang gadis yang rupanya telah menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan Yunho barusan, tatapan kebencian seseorang yang merasa tersakiti, merasa terkhianati dan merasa terabaikan, diatas cinta keduanya, tatapan itu menghujam punggung Yunho seakan rasa bencinya mampu menusukkan berjuta jarum kesinisan kesana, perlahan ia mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba basah dan bergumam lirih "Aku benci padamu..Jung..Yunho".

**End of flash back**

"Jadi, kau menyukainya"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas getir, ia memang menyukai Jaejoong, mencintainya malah, tapi semua itu terlambat, ia rupanya terlalu bebal mengartikan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Jaejoong yang ia kira selama ini hanya rasa sayang seorang sahabat terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, entah apa yang menghalangi semua ini, satu hal yang Yunho yakini pada awalnya, dari awal ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu ia sudah merasa tertarik, melihatnya membuatnya selalu ingin berada disebelahnya, matanya selalu ingin melihatnya, selalu ingin tahu segala sesuatu mengenai seorang bocah laki-laki yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya.." ucapnya pendek, sang anjing mengerti dan menggoyangkan kembali kedua telinganya, "Lalu bagaimana nasib gadis malang itu"

"Terluka,,Miharu sangat terluka, aku tahu itu, dibalik sikap dinginnya aku sangat mengerti dia yang paling kecewa…"

**Flashback**

**05 Desember 2001**

Yunho bergegas berjalan keruang guru, songsaenim menyuruhnya membawa buku tugas sebagai pengganti ketidakhadirannya dikelas, sebagai ketua kelas ia memang selalu diandalkan oleh semua guru, dengan penuh kepayahan Yunho mengangkat setumpuk buku dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruang guru..

BRAKKKKK

Miharu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, Yunho mengernyit dan segera merapihkan buku yang berserakan dilantai, dengan cepat Miharu membantunya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Mian".

"Gwencana.." balas Yunho, ia tidak tega memarahi gadis ini sekalipun ia sudah membuatnya susah payah, tidak sopan rasanya memarahi seorang gadis, tanpa sepatah katapun Miharu melewatinya dan berjalan tergesa menuju kelas, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak heran anak itu benar-benar sulit ditebak.

TENG TENG TENG

Yunho menghela nafasnya lega, akhirnya selesai juga hari ini'batinnya lelah, dari awal hanya raganya saja yang ada disekolah, seluruh pikirannya masih tertinggal dirumahnya, ah apa bocah brengsek itu masih tidur, atau ia sudah kabur? Tanpa sadar batinnya menebak-nebak pertanyaan yang semu, tanpa ia sadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari bel berbunyi, sadar sudah tidak ada orang dikelas, Yunho segera berdiri dan merapihkan seragamnya, ia menoleh dan menatap Miharu dengan senyum kecil, "Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya ramah.

Miharu menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, terlihat ada orang lain dalam wajah itu, Yunho mengeraskan sedikit suaranya, karena ia yakin Miharu sedang melamun "Miharu-shiii…."

Sadar akan keadaan, Miharu merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan tersenyum manis, Yunho menghela nafas dan berjalan mendahului Miharu sebelum langkahnya menuju pintu gadis itu berteriak "Yunho-shii,,kalau kau tidak keberatan, ikut aku sebentar"

"Eh"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Miharu yang rupanya sudah berjalan mendekatinya, merasa heran tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun Yunho berjalan dibelakang Miharu.

"Ayo masuk" tawar Miharu.

Yunho menatap audi hitam dihadapannya, pandangannya kembali pada Miharu, rasa risih menyeruak kedalam dadanya, berbagai pertanyaanpun keluar dari benaknya, Miharu menatap Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Jebal,,Jung Yunho, aku janji tidak akan lama..." pintanya, Yunhopun dengan canggung ikut masuk dan duduk dengan gugup disebelah Miharu, jangan salahkan dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga tidak mampu, bahkan untuk menaiki sebuah mobil mewah seperti ini tidak berani ia bayangkan, seumur-umur ia hanya bisa naik bis, Miharu melirik kearah Yunho dan menatapnya sinis, dalam hati ia memaki laki-laki tampan disebelahnya, seandainya ia tidak mempunyai hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan kim Jaejoong Miharu yakin ia bisa sedikit lebih menyukai Yunho. Mobil berjalan tanpa suara, baik Yunho dan Miharu tampaknya tidak mau berbasa basi mengobrol atau mengakrabkan diri lebih jauh, setelah melewati beberapa blok mereka sampai disebuah kawasan industry terbesar di Chungnam, setelah berputar-putar mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan papan nama yang bertenggger dengan angkuh bak prasasti yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari, Yunho menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih detail

**KIM FAMILY HOSPITAL**

Mobil audi itu berhenti tepat didepan papan nama itu, Yunho terkagum-kagum melihat sebuah rumah sakit besar dengan para perawat dan dokter yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"KIM FAMILY HOSPITAL,,adalah cabang industry dari keluarga Kim Young Woon, penyokong sekaligus pemilik yayasan KIM, dengan putri yang berjumlah 5 orang dan putra satu-satunya yang merupakan pewaris tunggal seluruh perusahaan Kim, yang aku yakin kau mengenal siapa dia kan…."

"Jadi apa maksudmu" potong Yunho, Miharu tersenyum kecut "Baiklah, kurasa kau cukup pintar Jung Yunho, aku suka sikap terus terang dan cepat tanggapmu itu, jelas sudah siapa Kim Jaejoong, dia bukan anak laki-laki biasa" tandasnya, Yunho terdiam seraya kembali menatap kearah rumah sakit itu, entah kenapa ada rasa perih dihatinya, Miharu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

"Jauhi dia Jung Yunho, Jaejoong mempunyai masa depan dan tanggung jawab yang besar karena dialah satu-satunya anak laki-laki dikeluarga Kim,,,".

Yunho menatap Miharu dengan pandangan sedikit tersinggung, "Jadi kau mengajakku hanya untuk membicarakan itu, sayang sekali Miharu-shii, aku bukan tipe anak yang suka memanfaatkan kekayaan sahabatnya sendiri"

Miharu tergelak tibat-tiba, "Sahabat? Kau pikir aku bodoh hah, aku tahu matamu tidak menatapnya sebagai sahabat tapi lebih pada seorang kekasih, jangan munafik Yunho-shii aku tahu kau menyukainya, kau pikir apa hubungan kalian akan lancar, rasa cintamu hanya akan membuat hidup Jaejoong menderita!"

Yunho merasakan panas pada jantungnya, amarahnya seakan siap meledak kapanpun dengan tangan mengepal ia menatap Miharu yang terlihat jijik dihadapannya "Miharu-shii,,,aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, tapi aku hanya menganggap kim Jaejoong sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih!" sentaknya, dengan marah ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menjauhi mobil dan rumah sakit itu, Miharu tersenyum dalam mobil perlahan ia menggumam "Baiklah Jung Yunho, kita lihat seberapa jauh kau akan bertahan" dan KLIK dengan senyum kemenangan ia menekan ponselnya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat tangan mungilnya memutar kembali ucapan Yunho barusan

"_**Miharu-shii,,,aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, tapi aku hanya menganggap kim Jaejoong sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih!"**_

"Hahahaha, siapa yang pintar disini hemmm" ucap Miharu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, perlahan ia melirik kearah kaca spion, punggung Yunho terlihat mengecil, senyum sinis terulas dibibirnya "Jalan" perintahnya, tanpa diperintah yang kedua kali mobil mewah itu berjalan menjauhi Rumah Sakit mewah itu.

**06 Desember 2001**

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kelas dengan hati berdebar, kemarin ia sengaja pulang lebih awal dari rumah Yunho, pertahannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi laki-laki itu mengingat apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan padanya, walaupun Yunho tidak mengetahui kalau ia terjaga tapi rupanya Jaejoong terlalu pengecut untuk menganggapnya tidak ada apa-apa, senyuman terhenti dibibirnya saat melihat sosok itu menunduk memegangi sebuah buku tebal, perlahan ia memegangi jantungnya yang melompat-lompat ia berhenti sejenak dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, padahal sungguh Jaejoong ingin melompat layaknya seorang kangguru saking girangnya, perlahan ia mendekati laki-laki tampan itu dan duduk dihadapannya memandangnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang hampir menggelepar.

Yunho yang sadar sedang diperhatikan berusaha lebih serius membaca buku dihadapannya, padahal sungguh ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun melihat sederetan rumus-rumus Fisika yang sedang menari-nari diatas lembaran buku, perlahan ia sedikit meninggikan buku itu berusaha menutupi wajah Jaejoong dengan buku tebal itu, berhasil? Sepertinya tidak, Yunho memaki Jaejoong dalam hati, kenapa mahluk menyebalkan ini selalu saja bisa memporakporandakan pertahannya, 'fokus Yunho, jangan biarkan setan itu menguasaimu lagi'perintah batinnya, tapi otaknya malah memutar kembali adegan yang terjadi dirumahnya kemarin, bagaimana saat bibirnya menyentuh dahi mulus itu, dan jangan pernah lupakan lembutnya bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sumpah lebih lembut dari marshmallow yang sering ia makan sewaktu masih bocah dulu, aishhh'

_BRAKK_

Yunho akhirnya terpaksa meletakkan buku itu dengan suara yang kasar, Jaejoong menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Waeyo?".

Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali mengangkat buku itu dan berusaha membacanya lebih serius, Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya, ia tahu Yunho salah tingkah karenanya, 'rasakan kau'batinnya geli. Perlahan ia berdiri dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Yunho

"Gomawo…" bisiknya tepat 5 centi dari telinga Yunho, Yunho tergidik pelan ia merasakan desiran halus mengalir keurat nadinya, perlahan ia membuka kacamatanya dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah menuju kursinya, desiran halusnya terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Miharu yang menatapnya penuh kebencian, Yunho seakan bisa membaca mata Miharu yang kelam.

**End of flashback**

**SEOUL 02 JANUARI 2011**

**08.00 PM**

"Jae…".

"…..".

"Jae-ahh…".

"…..".

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, ppalli!".

"…..".

Siwon menatapnya malas, sudah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong seperti ini. Entah apa yang ada dibenak laki-laki ini sebenarnya, hidupnya seakan sudah tidak berguna lagi. Perlahan Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, polos hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan, Jaejoong rupanya benar-benar sudah tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi bahkan sekedar untuk memberikan nuansa kehidupan pada tempat tinggalnya sendiripun ia tidak berniat, mata Siwon tertumbuk pada sebuah foto buram disamping blazer Jaejoong, dengan pelan ia menarik blazer itu dan menyimpannya diatas kursi, perlahan ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang masih terlelap, bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur seperti itupun Jaejoong tidak tenang.

'sudah hampir 10 tahun, apakah kau masih juga melupakannya, Boo'

Siwon mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba panas, ingatannya melayang jauh saat ia berusaha memberikan semangat pada laki-laki cantik ini, yah selain Yunho yang kini sudah tiada, jauh sebelujm Yunho datang Siwonlah yang lebih dahulu bersama Jaejoong, bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai partner dalam segala hal, yah Siwonlah orang yang paling tahu sepak terjang Jaejoong diluar rumah, dengan kondisi keluarganya yang merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Chungnam wajar Jaejoong tidak mempunyai banyak teman, hanya Siwonlah yang betah menjadi sahabatnya karena sifat keduanya yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dalam hal bergaul yah keduanya merupakan pewaris dari keluarga Kim dan Choi yang terpandang, siapa yang menyangka dua tuan muda yang berasal dari keluarga berkelas tidak lebih dari para pembuat onar, kemudahan uang dan kekuasaan yang mereka dapatkan membuat mereka tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang seenaknya dalam bertindak.

Siwon menarik selimut Jaejoong dan menatapnya kesal, Jaejoong yang rupanya sudah terusik tidurnya hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya

"Mau apa kau kemari?".

"Sinis sekali, apa begini cara menyambut teman hemm".

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang, cih dasar merepotkan" gusar Jaejoong dan kembali menarik selimutnya, tapi dengan kuat Siwon menahannya dan melemparkannya kepinggir ranjang dengan cepat ia menarik gorden kamar dan

_SREKKKK_

"Yahh..Choi Siwon…tutup cepatt! Brengsekk".

_PLUKKK_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat bantal yang dilempar Siwon telak mendarat diwajahnya, Siwon segera menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?".

Siwon tersenyum mengejek dan mengambil foto yang tergeletak disamping meja, Jaejoong terdiam

"Sudah 5 tahun, apa kau sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya".

"Bukan urusanmu…".

"Ayolah Kim Jaejoong berhenti bersikap seperti bocah, membuatku sebal saja".

"Hebat sekali Host itu, dia benar-benar sudah merubahmu Siwon".

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, memangnya kau pikir kau ini apa hah?".

Jaejoong terdiam melihat amarah diwajah Siwon, yeah ucapannya keterlaluan memang, tapi siapa suruh dia mengganggu tidurnya sepagi ini, Siwon memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak bangun dari kasur.

"Oke,, mian, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Kibum sungguh!".

"…".

"Hm, araso, aku juga Host seperti Kim Kibum, tapi jangan paksa aku menyukainya karena dia sudah mengambil sahabatku titik!" sentak Jaejoong gusar dan segera menuju kamar mandi, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, seulas senyum terukir "Dasar bocah" gumamnya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan melempar beberapa foto buram ditangannya, foto yang mungkin sering dilihat oleh pemiliknya tapi terlalu munafik untuk mengakui, Siwon merasakan panas menyembur didadanya saat kembali melihat foto itu, wajah-wajah dalam foto itu membuat ingatannya kembali kemasa-masa kelam Jaejoong.

Yunho memandangi jendela apartemen itu tanpa ekspresi, sang anjing hitam kembali menyalak

"Siapa Siwon?".

"…".

Yunho terdiam tidak menjawab, perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan menyentuh jantungnya yang terasa panas tiba-tiba, 'kenapa masih terasa sakit seperti ini'gumamnya

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tugas pertama dimulai".

"Menyebalkan" sungut si anjing.

Yunho terdiam mendengar gerutuan sang anjing, ia sungguh tidak berminat menceritakan hubungan mereka dengan Siwon, tidak untuk kali ini, setidaknya Yunho harus memastikan dulu satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya, semoga saja perasaan ini salah'batinnya…

**Flashback**

**31 Desember 2001**

Para murid seakan tidak sabar lagi menunggu waktu sekolah usai, yah siapa yang tahan duduk-duduk belajar sementara pikiran seolah melayang kemana-mana.

"Sial, kenapa Lee Sonsaeng harus datang sih".

"Ne, menyebalkan! Padahal pacarku sudah menungguku".

"Biar kusumpahi situa Bangka itu sembelit".

"Hahahaha…setuju".

Yunho hanya mengurut dada mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya menggerutu saat Lee Sonsaeng berjalan menuju kelas, padahal jam terakhir ini memang jadwalnya mengajar, ia tidak merasa heran dengan keadaan seperti ini, lihat saja separuh kelas sudah kosong, beberapa anak mungkin sudah berkeliaran dijalanan, dimall bahkan ditempat-tempat perayaan, yah hari ini adalah tahun baru, Chungnam selalu ramai bila masa tahun baru tiba, perayaan tahun baru disini tidak kalah meriah dengan Seoul, perlahan ia melirik kursi Jaejoong, kosong! Tidak heran bocah brengsek itu pasti sudah berkeliaran entah dimana, Yunho kembali merubah posisi duduknya, Lee Sonsaeng sudah tiba dipintu kelas tapi pikiran Yunho seakan sudah melayang entah kemana, aishh focus Jung Yunho'geramnya.

10 menit

Beberap siswa menguap secara sengaja, bahkan beberapa anak sudah membereskan bukunya padahal sonsaeng tua itu belum selesai mencatat pelajarannya.

25 menit

Beberap anak menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja, beberapa terlihat pasrah karena memang mereka harus mengikuti pelajaran ini sampai selesai.

35 menit

Lee sonsaeng sudah mulai kembali ketempat duduknya, Yunho dan murid yang lainnya membereskan catatannya hingga…

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Yunho-shii,,,"

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menatap Miharu dengan pandangan datar, yah Yunho sudah menyerah untuk bersikap ramah pada gadis ini, Miharu yang sadar sambutan Yunho tidak terlalu baik merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

"Ano…apa kau ada acara nanti malam?" tanyanya gelisah.

"Apa?" jawab Yunho kaget, lebih tepatnya tidak percaya, apa urusan Miharu dia ada acara atau tidak.

"Aishh..tidak perlu sekaget itu Yunho-shii, aku hanya bertanya" gerutu Miharu, Yunho menghela nafasnya bingung, "Tidak ada waeyo?".

Miharu menyeringai senang "Aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahku, keluargaku akan mengadakan acara nanti malam, semua teman dikelas ini kuundang ko,".

Yunho menyipitkan matanya heran, tapi Miharu dengan cepat menyerahkan selembar kartu berwarna coklat ketangannya dengan senyum aneh Miharu menatap Yunho "Aku harap kau bisa datang Jung Yunho" sahutnya seraya berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang terdiam dengan kartu coklat ditangannya.

**31 Desember 2001**

**07.00 PM**

Yunho terduduk didepan pelataran rumahnya seraya menimbang undangan bersampul coklat ditangannya, pikirannya masih berkutat antara menghadiri acara orang kaya seperti ini atau memilih tidur dirumah, semenjak ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Yunho tidak pernah merayakan acara tahun baru, paling ia hanya ikut acara makan malam bersama keluarga Park yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai sudara terdekatnya.

_PLUKK_

"Hyung….hari ini umma memasak bulgogi, cepat ganti bajumu ppalli…".

Yunho tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang bertengger di tembok pembatas antara rumahnya dengan rumah keluarga Park, kembali ia melirik sampul undangan coklat ditangannya dan menggeleng 'ia bukanlah tamu penting dalam acara ini, datang atau tidak bukan sesuatu yang berharga bagi Miharu toh selama ini ia tidak bergitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hyung…!".

"Ne, telingaku masih normal Chunie'aah.." gerutu Yunho gemas, Yoochun sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, usia yang tidak terlalu terpaut jauh membuat mereka dekat secara personal, lagipula Yoochun memang anak tunggal sama seperti Yunho. Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, ia terkekeh pelan "Ppalli hyung, umma dan appa sudah menunggumu".

"Ah, aku selalu merepotkan kalian seperti ini, memalukan" ucap Yunho tidak enak,

"Aishh,, Hyung bicara apa kau, cepat ganti baju sana, telat sedikit jangan salahkan kau hanya dapat ramyun" selorohnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, Yunho tersenyum dalam hati ia masih bersyukur ada orang-orang yang begitu sayang kepadanya seperti mereka.

**~TBC~**

VOILAA….

TBC again, mungkin saya bakal lama apdet ni FF, soo terus kasih semangat ya dan bagi reader yang merasa FF ni banyak kekurangannya mohon dibantu… dengan masukan-masukan dan petuah-petuahnya bagi yang merasa sudah cukup mohon dibantu do'a supaya saya cepat-cepet dilamar Jaejoong ~plakkk direbus Yunho hhahahahaa

Gomen ne, saya ba bales Reviewnya tapi sumpah, suer,,, say abaca ko review chingu semua,

Special Thanks To

**acchan lawliet , zero BIE, Hyukkie Akira, Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan,Zhie Hikaru**

**Keep RnR ya chingu dan buat yang Silent Review mohon do'anya semoga ide saya ga mampet,, hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong semuanya, apakah ffn ini bisa saia isi lagi? Semoga *plakkk, saia mau lanjut ff ini, ff jadul yang tertahan dif d dan eksis di fb saya doang *hiks**

**Title : LAST LOVE TO DEATH/ Accuracy Of Death Ver YunJae**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Slight Yoosu, Shim Changmin and OC**

**Rating : Entahlah…kira-kira ada yang tau**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Thypos, OOC, jangan berharap sesuai dengan alur film aslinya, Shou-ai, Character Death and etc,**

**09.00 PM**

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sebal, pesta-pesta seperti ini tidak pernah bisa membuatnya nyaman. Yeah jangan salahkan kalau ia bosan dengan acara-acara penuh kepalsuan seperti ini, baginya acara perkumpulan, pertemuan atau apalah namanya tidak lebih dari ajang pamer kekayaan, kalau saja gadis brengsek itu tidak mengancamnya mungkin kini ia sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Jae-ahh, gwencanayo?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda kelebihan feromon yang tersenyum mengejeknya, sialan! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah suka hal-hal seperti ini, "As You wish, Siwonie"

"Damn You, dasar begundal, kupikir sekolah bisa merubahmu menjadi tuan muda yang lebih sopan"

"Hahahaha…hanya dalam pikiranmu"

Jaejoong kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih secangkir vodka, Siwon beringsut duduk disebelahnya dan memandang keseluruh ruangan, acara ini bisa dibilang membosankan kalau saja Jaejoong tidak datang, Siwon menahan senyum melihat Miharu yang sibuk mencuri pandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang buruk bagimu hemm"

"Ralat..malam paling buruk, salah satu malam tersial untukku"

"Hyaa…Jaejoongiee, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Ini semua gara-gara Miharu…"

"Aku…waeyo oppa?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah masam sementara Siwon terbahak disebelahnya, "Gwencana…"

Miharu kembali tersenyum setidaknya Jaejoong sudah mau menyempatkan datang walaupun ia tahu pemuda ini datang karena ancamannya, ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tampil seadanya tapi sungguh siapa yang bisa menolak seorang pemuda cantik dan kaya seperti Kim Jaejoong, oh ayolah, Miharu bukan gadis matre yang hanya mengincar tuan muda kaya untuk menjadi pendampingnya, tapi Jaejoong terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan namja yang urakan ini terlalu sempurna untuk diacuhkan.

"Oppa, ayo temani aku..hari ini kau tamu spesialku" rajuknya, Siwon menatap Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

"Mianhae,,,aku tidak suka jadi barang pameran" ucapnya ketus, Miharu merasakan panas menjalar diwajahnya, ucapan Jaejoong tadi benar-benar telak menamparnya, bagaimana bisa namja ini begitu lancang menghinanya seperti itu, dasar berandal' geramnya.

"Arra…kalau itu maumu" ucap Miharu sinis, Jaejoong menatap Miharu tajam, pasti gadis ini akan kembali menyudutkannya, good bahkan kali ini didepan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Terserah, aku sudah muak jadi mainanmu" Ujarnya dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya, Miharu membelalakan matanya dan hampir saja berteriak kalau saja Siwon tidak menahan tangannya,

"Choi Miharu! Kuasai dirimu, ini tempat umum" hardiknya sebal, ia tahu Miharu tergila-gila pada Jaejoong, mungkin kalau Miharu sedikit lebih sabar ia bisa membantu mendekatkan keduanya, tapi pemandangan barusan membuatnya harus menghentikan sifat memaksa adiknya ini.

"Siwon-hyung, jangan halangi aku! Tidak inginkah kau melihat adikmu ini bahagia!"desisnya, Siwon terhenyak tidak percaya disudutkan seperti itu, ia menghela nafasnya dan meneguk habis minumannya "Jaejoong bukan namja yang gampang dipaksa, setidaknya kau harus bersabar mendapatkan hatinya"

Miharu mendelik mendengar ucapan kakaknya, tapi ucapan Siwon sepertinya ada benarnya juga, selama ini ia selalu berhasil menahan Jaejoong dengan alasan akan membocorkan rahasia kalau Jaejoong penyuka sesama jenis kepada Young Woon-ahjussi, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan membantunya, Miharu tersenyum manis kearah Siwon saat tiba-tiba didalam otaknya terlintas sebuah rencana yang sangat brilian.

"Aku akan menyusulnya" sahut Siwon pelan, Miharu mengangguk dan menatap punggung Siwon yang mulai hilang. "Kita lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka namja brengsek itu juga tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu" desisnya.

**11.00 PM**

PlUKK

"Auhh… hey siap.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat melihat siapa yang melempar kaleng minuman kearahnya, ia mengambil kaleng itu dan melemparnya, Yunho menatapnya heran, Jaejoong mendadak salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu, tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan jauh meninggalkan pesta keluarga Choi dan menuju rumah Yunho, ralat ini sebenarnya murni keinginannya sendiri, Yunho masih menatapnya aneh didepan pintu rumahnya, baru saja ia akan kerumah Yoochun tapi seseorang yang berdiri diam dihadapannya ini sungguh tidak ia duga, ia sempat berfikir akan datang kepesta Miharu karena ia tahu Jaejoong pasti ada disana, tidak disangka Tuhan memberikan jalannya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yunho blak-blakan, Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati apa tidak bisa namja ini sedikit manis terhadapnya, kini ia seperti tamu yang tidak diundang.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, ada masalah?"

Yunho menghela nafas dalam hati ia terbahak, jalan-jalan katanya, tidak bisakah namja ini mencari alasan lain yang lebih rasional perlahan ia menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya geli, "Ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan" ledeknya, Jaejoong mendongak dan merasakan rona merah menjalar dipipinya, shitt! Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya, tidak mungkin ia meneruskan tujuannya, Yunho sudah meledeknya habis-habisan seperti ini, apa lagi yang ia harapkan.

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya, ia bersorak dalam hati karena sudah berhasil menyudutkan namja sombong itu, tapi senyumnya terhenti saat Jaejoong terus melangkah, oh Nappun Yunho' batinnya dengan cepat ia menutup pintu gerbangnya dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menghilang.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya bahkan kini tanpa sadar ia mulai berlari, sialan! Kenapa ia bisa menghilang secepat itu, seharusnya aku tidak meledeknya seperti itu tadi, aigoo Jung Yunho' rutuknya. Ia hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya saat sadar jalanan sudah sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana, jangankan bayangannya, wangi tubuhnya saja sudah tidak tercium lagi, oh ya satu hal yang bisa membuat Yunho tergila-gila pada Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki itu mempunyai wangi tubuh yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa hilang dari penciuman Yunho seandainya mereka berdekatan, wangi vanilla yang hangat dan manis, entah kenapa setiap berdekatan dengan Jaejoong wangi itu menempel dihidungnya. Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya dijalanan, nafasnya terengah.

"Kau mencariku?"

Yunho menoleh dan merasakan rona merah menjalar disekujur wajahnya, entah Jaejoong melihatnya atau tidak, dengan sebal ia menatap wajah laki-laki itu dan mendengus "PD sekali kau"

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah namja itu pandangannya ia arahkan kearah langit yang mulai ramai, Jaejoong hampir lupa kalau malam ini adalah tahun baru, beberapa percik kembang api mulai terlihat dari setiap sudutnya, 'indahnya'batin Jaejoong kelu, seandainya saja keluarganya seperti keluarga Choi mungkin ia tidak perlu berkeliaran mencari hiburan dimalam seperti ini.

"Maaf aku…"

Jaejoong melongo melihat Yunho sudah berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkannya, dengan cepat ia beringsut dan mensejajari langkah Yunho, Jaejoong memasukkan kedua belah tangannya kesaku jas tipis yang ia kenakan, mulut kecilnya tidak bisa menahan gemeletuk dingin yang menyergap dikegelapan malam. Yunho sesekali melirik laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yunho terus melangkah menuju rumahnya tanpa ia sadari Jaejoong termangu didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya, sadar ia hanya sendiri Yunho menoleh "Masuklah…"

"Eh…"

"Diluar sangat dingin, masuklah"

"Err…"

"Terserah padamu kalau kau tidak…" Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk disofa hangat kumal didalam, Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan pelan menutup pintu.

"Ini malam Tahun Baru, kenapa Tuan muda sepertimu harus berkeliaran seperti ini"

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar sindiran Yunho walaupun ucapan Yunho tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi siapa yang tahan berada ditengah-tengah pesta membosankan seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri, tidak ada acara malam ini?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengambil segelas air hangat, ia mengangsurkan gelas itu pada Jaejoong yang dengan cepat mengambilnya, Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya diatas dipan dan menoleh sekilas kearah Jaejoong yang berusaha menghirup uap hangat dari air dan menempelkan kedua tangannya memeluk gelas bening, 'sungguh manis'batinnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ada"

"Eh"

"Biasanya orang-orang sepertiku mempunyai cara sendiri untuk merayakan Tahun Baru"

"Sepertimu? Memangnya aku berbeda?"

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, sungguh ucapan Miharu tadi siang sedikit mengganggunya, perlahan ia menoleh kearah jam dindingnya tepat pukul 01.00, puncak tahun Baru sudah terlewati, huffth malam ini terpaksa ia harus merelakan perutnya keroncongan, sial!

"ehm..Yunho-ahh, kau punya makanan?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong kesal, merepotkan sekali anak ini "Aku hanya punya satu bungkus ramen, itupun untuk sarapanku besok pagi"tandasnya, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal sudah berkata begitu.

KRUUKKK

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya malu sedangkan Yunho beringsut menuju dapur, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus puasa sampai esok hari. Yunho masih punya hati walaupun ia sendiri harus merelakan perutnya keroncongan.

10 Menit kemudian

"Silahkan"

"Eh…"

"Jangan pura-pura, suara dalam perutmu itu nyaring sekali, jangan sampai kau pingsan disini karena kelaparan huh merepotkan sekali"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, tadi katanya hanya ada sisa satu bungkus ramen tapi kenapa Yunho mau memberikan makanan satu-satunya itu, jantungnya kembali menggelepar, 'hah akhirnya' itu bisa berarti Yunho sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Kau tidak suka? Ya sud…"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil ramen panas dalam panci dan langsung menyendokkannya ke tutup alumunium, bibirnya tidak berhenti meniup asap yang masih berkepul, Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sungguh malam tahun baru yang tidak mengesankan.

'Mianhae Jae-aah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kali ini'

Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel dan berbalik menjauhi rumah sederhana milik Yunho, pikirannya gamang seketika, hatinya berdebat antara kesetiaan sebagai teman dan kasih sayang seorang kakak. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan aishhh' tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan bergegas menutup pintu mobil Audi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

**End of Flashback**

**SEOUL 02 JANUARI 2011**

**11.00 PM**

Yunho mematung menatap apartemen dihadapannya, sang anjingpun tetap berdiri dengan tegap disampingnya, dada Yunho berdebar kencang saat pintu gerbang terbuka, matanya seakan berhenti berkedip saat dengan sengaja ia saling bersirobok pandangan dengan laki-laki yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur dalam raga dinginnya. Sang anjing berdehem pelan, Yunho dengan sengaja menarik simetris bibirnya menampakkan sebuah senyum tipis kearah laki-laki yang kini berdiri dengan tegang, senyuman Yunho lama-lama berubah memudar membentuk sebuah seringai, sang anjing menyalak pelan, laki-laki cantik itu terpaku, wajahnya memucat bak kehilangan darah sedangkan laki-laki tampan disebelahnya hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kewajahnya, Yunho tersenyum kembali dan membungkukkan badannya, perlahan ia berbalik bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin bayangnnya memudar menjadi sebuah kepulan asap hitam.

"Jae…Gwencana?"

Siwon masih menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri tegang, kulit wajahnya memucat sedangkan bibirnya mengulum erat, Siwon yang merasa bingung menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang langsung menghela nafas, wajahnya menyiratkan kengerian

"Jae…"

"Gwencana…Ppalli"

Jaejoong langsung masuk kemobil meninggalkan Siwon yang termangu, matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong, matanya mengernyit melihat kearah anjing hitam yang sedari tadi menatap mereka. "Siwon-aah..Ppalli atau kau berangkat sendiri" decak Jaejoong kesal, Siwon yang merasa hawa dingin menyeruak segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kencang, setelah lama berjalan ia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kurasa" elak Jaejoong, ia tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini pada Siwon sekarang. Jung Yunho? Kenapa? Apa kau datang untuk menagih semuanya' tanpa sadar Jaejoong meraba pergelangan tangan kirinya, semuanya sudah berlalu, yah semuanya sudah berlalu.

"Kau libur?"

Changmin mendongak dan tersenyum "Wae…"

Yoochun beringsut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Changmin, perlahan ia melipat kedua tangannya "Sebenarnya kau ini bekerja dimana?" tanyanya, Changmin meliriknya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan majalah yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya, Yoochun meninju bahunya pelan "Apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku, yah mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik disana". Changmin mendelik dan mendengus perlahan ia menaruh majalahnya dan menatap Yoochun "Disana membosankan, kau pasti tidak akan tahan, fuhh aku jamin itu" balasnya seraya membayangkan dua Host super berisik ditempat pekerjaannya, Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

DREETT

DREETT

Changmin meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang tertera dilayar, dahinya berkerut tiba-tiba, Yoochun yang berada disampingnya melirik ingin tahu tapi sebelum ia bertanya Changmin mendengus dan menekan tombol calling,

"**Yoboseo…kau tahu ini jam berapa? **

**Ya ampun Jaejoong-Hyung tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatku sekali saja, **

**Weeh! Ya, ya, baiklah"**

Yoochun termangu disebelahnya, telinganya tidak salah ia yakin yang Changmin sebutkan tadi adalah Jaejoong! Tapi apa mungkin Jaejoong yang Changmin maksud adalah Kim Jaejoong. Changmin menutup paksa ponselnya dan meletakkannya dengan sedikit kasar, Yoochun menatapnya "Siapa tadi?" Changmin menoleh dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya "Bukan siapa-siapa, kau tenang saja"

"Ish kau ini, aku bertanya bukan berarti aku cemburu, siapa itu Jaejoong?"

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan, ia menatap Yoochun sekali lagi mencari apakah laki-laki dihadapannya ini kira-kira akan terpikat oleh laki-laki itu, Andwae! Tanpa sadar Changmin melarang dalam hati, Yoochun terlalu baik untuk seorang Host seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"Bukan siapa-siapa"dengus Changmin sebal,

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya"

"Terserah"

Yoochun menatap punggung Changmin, kenapa nama itu seakan menghantui seluruh kehidupannya, 'Yunho-hyung' batinnya sesak, sudah hampir 5 tahun ia berusaha melupakannya.

"Aku pergi hyung, ah ya, sepertinya aku pulang larut malam ini"

"Hmm…"

"Hyung, kau tidak berencana menguntitku kan?"

"Sialan kau"

Changmin beringsut memakai sepatu dan menyambar mantel yang bertengger dibalik pintu, setelah kepergian Changmin Yoochun hanya bisa termangu, rupanya takdir kembali mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki itu. Lama ia terpekur sesaat matanya teralihkan kemajalah Changmin senyum tiba-tiba tergambar dibibirnya, sudah saatnya Park Yoochun!

**Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, tapi mencintai selalu ingin memiliki, mencintai tanpa memiliki akan terasa seperti hidup tanpa tujuan…**

Jaejoong menatap salju yang sudah mulai menghiasi bumi, pikirannya gamang seketika, perlahan ia kembali memandangi jendela berharap sosok itu berdiri dengan jas hitam panjang dan menatapnya, tapi rupanya kali ini ia harus menelan kecewa, sosok itu tidak terlihat bahkan bayangannya pun tidak ada.

"Jaejoong-Hyung…err…"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin yang mengangsurkan sebuah kartu coklat ketangannya, Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, Sungmin meletakkan kartu itu dan duduk menghadapnya

"Ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa?"

"Moella, aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia cukup lumayan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyaa, Jae-hyung, jangan pura-pura dia tampan sudah pasti, kaya dan ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang ehmm…berbeda.."

"Berbeda… siapa?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan namanya tapi dia bilang kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya"

"Oh ya"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu kembali menatap kartu coklat yang tergeletak dimeja, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan rona bahagia.

**Akhirnya kita bertemu juga Kim Jaejoong…**

TBC

Yang baca review ya…


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally…Chapter 6 is up readers…**

**Warning : cerita ini bener2 beda dari film aslinya, jujur saia sama sekali belum pernah nonton Accuracy of Death *plakkk, jadi jangan berharap cerita yang mirip ,**

**Chapter - 6**

**Akhirnya kita bertemu juga Kim Jaejoong…**

Yoochun merapatkan mantelnya dan menunduk menghindari pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, ia membalikkan badannya dan…

BOUGHH

Yoochun terhuyung saat sebuah tubuh menyenggolnya pelan, ia menoleh dan bersiap menampilkan rasa tidak nyaman, tapi niatnya berubah saat matanya bersirobok dengan wajah manis sang pengganggu

"Mian…apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"Aku…tentu, jangan khawatir"

Wajah manis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama dan berlalu, sang pengganggu itu tersenyum dan menggumam 'apa dia pelanggan baru'

"Hey…Kim Junsu, sedang apa kau disitu?"

Junsu membalikkan badannya dan merengut, Changmin hanya mencibir sebal kearahnya dengan sedikit marah Junsu menghampirinya dan menyerobot masuk meninggalkan Changmin yang membelalakan matanya sebal.

Yunho membatu ditempatnya, ia meregang seakan laju urat nadinya mengeras dan membuat seluruh sendi tubuhnya membatu, sang anjing menggonggong pelan

"Yoochun…"

"Ada apa?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dari pikirannya, perlahan ia menghela nafas dan menatap sang anjing

"Apa tugas Yoochun disini?"

"Eh…"

"Jangan pura-pura, kau pasti tahu rencana malaikat kematian, apa Yoochun ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jaejoong nanti"

"Err…sepertinya begitu"

"Kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi"

Sang anjing terdiam tapi sorot matanya mengarah ke tempat Jaejoong bekerja, perlahan suaranya berubah parau

"Ini tugas terakhirmu, ada sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya diselesaikan Jung Yunho, setiap awal pasti akan ada akhirnya, dan inilah saat akhir dari babak episode kehidupanmu dan kehidupan seorang manusia jahat seperti Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho terpekur dan termangu "Jahat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengetahui semuanya, kau akan mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang membuatmu tertahan di batas ambang dunia, bersiaplah karena kenyataan tidak seindah impian"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi apa kejutannya?"

"Bersiaplah"

Yunho terdiam mencoba mencerna semua ucapan sang anjing, ia tidak ingin lagi bertanya, karena semuanya pasti akan terlihat jelas. Satu hal yang ia harapkan semoga Yoochun tidak melakukan apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya tadi.

Yoochun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang seketika, ia menoleh kearah tiang lampu dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak mungkin, dia sudah tidak ada!

**Flashback**

**1 Januari 2002**

"Yunho-Hyung…"

Langkah Yoochun terhenti dipintu saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja asing tersenyum kearahnya, Yoochun membalasnya dengan tersenyum "Hyuuung…." Teriaknya, Yunho yang sedang merapihkan pakaiannya tergesa keluar

"Chunie-aah, ada apa?"

"Kemana kau semalam, kau tahu kami menunggumu"

Yunho tersenyum malu, perlahan ia menarik Yoochun menjauh dari ruangan tengah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berusaha tidak memperdulikan keduanya, setelah yakin berada jauh dari jangkauan mata Jaejoong, Yoochun mengerling nakal "Hyung…jangan bilang kau dengannya…."

"Kami hanya teman"

"Jeongmal?"

"Aishh…memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, dua orang laki-laki berduaan dimalam tahun baru semalaman! Apa mungkin tidak ada sesuatu diantara mereka, baru kali ini ia melihat ada seseorang bertamu kerumah Yunho, yang ia tahu Yunho jarang membawa kawannya kerumah, entah Yunho yang terlalu menutup diri atau memang mereka yang tidak sudi menginjakkan kakinya dirumah sederhana ini, Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap ransel yang tergeletak dikasur

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan"

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang kembali berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, perlahan ia medekap kedua tangannya didada dan melangkah meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Park Yoochun imnida…"

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun dan tersenyum "Kim Jaejoong imnida…", Yoochun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong "Kau teman sekolahnya Yunho-Hyung?"

"Ne…"

Yoochun melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong "Dia jarang sekali membawa temannya kemari, aku rasa kau merupakan sahabat terbaik baginya"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, sahabat! Fuuh andai saja laki-laki bermarga Park ini tahu hubungannya dengan Yunho mungkin laki-laki ini akan menertawainya habis-habisan, Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin Yunho menganggapnya apa, sejauh yang ia lihat Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganggu, sekalipun ia sudah terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya. "Semoga saja… balasnya datar, Yoochun menoleh ingin tahu sementara Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Hubungan kami tidak pernah membaik, ia sudah terlanjur mencapku sebagai pengganggu…"

Yoochun menyeringai sepertinya dugaannya benar, 'yah Yunho-hyung, kau bisa saja membodohi orang lain bahkan laki-laki ini tapi kau tidak bisa membodohi seorang Park Yoochun' batinnya geli, Yoochun menyenderkan tubuhnya "Yunho-hyung itu memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, ia pintar menutupi perasaannya sekalipun ia terluka atau bahagia, ia selalu bermain aman disegala hal"

"Jaeongmal?" tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terangkat, ucapan Yoochun barusan mau tidak mau menggelitik nuraninya, selama ini ia yakin kalau ia sudah mengenal Yunho dengan baik, tapi rupanya ia keliru, banyak sisi Yunho yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Satu yang pasti, ia akan selalu mementingkan orang lain diatas perasaannya sendiri…kau harus bersabar menghadapinya"

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku" sahut Jaejoong kaget, Yoochun menepuk pundaknya pelan "Kalian bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak padaku…" tandasnya, wajah Jaejoong bersemu, Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya, 'sial! Pantas Yunho-hyung begitu tergila-gila padanya, rona wajah laki-laki ini begitu mematikan'

"Gomawo..sudah memberitahuku"

Yoochun menggeleng "Jangan berterimakasih, aku tidak berniat membantumu, aku hanya peduli pada Yunho-hyung, semoga saja dia menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia"desisnya, Jaejoong termangu, banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui dari seorang Jung Yunho, selama ini ia hanya berfikir dunia berputar pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong yang terdiam "Aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Yunho-hyung, ah ne, Jaejoong-shii, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya sambil lalu, sepeninggal Yoochun Jaejoong kembali terpekur, ucapan Yoochun tadi benar-benar telak mengenainya. Sementara Yoochun yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah kembali menoleh kearah rumah Yunho, ia menghempaskan nafas berat dan menggumam 'Yunho-hyung, semoga kau baik-baiik saja, firasatku tidak terlalu baik mengenai hal ini, fuuuh semoga saja ini salah'

"Oppa…"

"Apa?"

"Ish…Oppa, berhenti membaca!" sentak Miharu kasar, Siwon menurunkan majalahnya dan menatap Miharu dengan pandangan datar, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang menganugrahkan sifat sabar yang berlebihan padanya, Miharu menatapnya gemas, Siwon memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kini keduanya berhadapan "Katanya kau mau membantuku" rajuknya, Siwon melipat lembaran majalah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, matanya terangkat dan tersenyum bagaimanapun buruknya sifat Miharu, gadis ini tetaplah saudara perempuannya. "Bersabarlah sedikit" sahutnya geram, Miharu mendecakkan lidahnya "Sabar! Huh kau tahu, namja seperti Kim Jaejoong itu tidak akan pernah mengejarku, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada…" ucapan Miharu terhenti, Siwon menatapnya "Pada apa?"

"Yoeja…"

"Jeongmal? Darimana kau tahu hal itu hemm"

Miharu terdiam, ia bingung dengan kata-kata yang sudah ia keluarkan sendiri, bagaimanapun hal ini akan menjadi sebuah skandal seandainya keluarga Kim tahu, setidaknya ia harus berhati-hati dengan rahasia ini sampai ia benar-benar bisa mengunci Jaejoong dalam jangkauannya. Siwon menatap gadis muda ini dengan bimbang, tanpa bicarapun Siwon sudah mengetahui hal ini, tapi bukan ini yang ingin ia lakukan, tidak! Ia masih punya nurani setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Oppa…Jae-oppa itu seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia itu laki-laki seperti apa?"

Siwon meletakkan majalahnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Jaejoong itu sangat sulit dilawan, ia akan selalu menggapai apa yang ia inginkan sekalipun banyak yang melawannya, satu hal Miharu ia sangat naïf, jadi kuminta kau jangan pernah menekannya, sekali saja kau lakukan itu maka ia akan semakin jauh darimu"

"Souka… sepertinya kau benar"

"Apa?"

"Pantas ia selalu menjauhiku" tandasnya seraya tersenyum, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pancaran bahagia diraut wajah Miharu, sementara sang gadis serasa menemukan sebuah jalan untuk mencapai tujuannya, perlahan ia bangkit dan menatap kalender di meja kecil "Gomawo oppa, kau sangat membantuku kali ini, selanjutnya biarkan aku menjalankan semuanya"

"Jangan memaksanya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka Miharu?"

Miharu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku akan bermain lembut oppa, sangat lembut sampai Jaejoong-oppa tidak akan menyadarinya heemm"

Siwon termangu setelah Miharu meninggalkannya, rasa bersalah seakan menjalar keluar dari relung nuraninya, bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri, kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah kebahagiaannya juga tapi 'Mianhe Jae'

**05.00 Am**

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dihadapannya "Gomawo sudah mengantarku"

"Ada apa disana?"

"Eh"

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya sebal, Jung Yunho ini benar-benar membuatku meradang'geramnya "Kau! Ish… untuk apa kau pergi ke Jeollado" sungutnya, Yunho mengernyit geli "Ada seorang wanita disana"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya, 'apa katanya tadi, wanita? Cihh menyebalkan'geramnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya sementara Jaejoong yang tengah melamun bergegas mensejajari langkah Yunho "Siapa dia?"

"Apa?"

"Wanita itu, siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku"gumam Yunho pendek, pendek dan dapat membuat Jaejoong seketika meradang kembali, sekilas Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk statsiun, langkahnya terhenti saat Jaejoong terus saja mengikutinya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Bukan urusanmu" tandasnya, Yunho tersenyum dan terus melangkah menuju loket karcis, setelah sampai disana ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengasurkan selembar uang kearah penjaga, saat penjaga itu hendak meraih uang Yunho sebuah tangan menepisnya dan melemparkan beberapa lembar uang won kearah penjaga tadi "2 tiket Jeollado…" sahut Jaejoong pendek, Yunho menatapnya tapi Jaejoong bersikap acuh, setelah penjaga itu mengangsurkan tiket Jaejoong melangkah melewati Yunho yang masih diam, "Ayolah, kereta sebentar lagi tiba"

"Kau?..."

"Apa"

"Aku baru tahu kau akan ke Jeollado juga"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo naik"seru Jaejoong seraya menarik tangan Yunho.

**Jeollado 09.00 am**

Jaejoong meregangkan kedua tangannya, sementara Yunho meraih ranselnya dan menatap punggung Jaejoong, "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata tahu tempat ini, aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu" ucapnya seraya berlalu, Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya tidak percaya, 'dasar kepala batu, memangnya dia pikir untuk apa aku datang ketempat kampungan seperti ini haah tidak bisa dipercaya'sungutnya seraya mengejar Yunho.

"Jae-aah, kau?"

"Aku ikut denganmu! Arra!" tegasnya seraya melangkah mendahului Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Udara Jeollado berbeda dengan Chungnam, disini tidak terlihat kesibukan yang berarti, setelah turun dari bus Yunho melangkah menuju sebuah areal pemakaman umum, beberapa pohon besar menutupi area tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu, sementara angin mulai berhembus dengan lembut, jujur sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman berada ditempat sepi seperti ini, tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya harus bertahan dan melewati semuanya, sekilas ia melirik kearah Yunho, raut wajah Yunho seketika menjadi kelabu, Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho semuram ini, Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah gundukan berumput pendek yang tidak terurus, terlihat beberapa ilalang meninggi, orang lain tidak akan menyangka ini sebuah makam seandainya tidak ada sebuah pohon perdu kecil disana, Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya sementara Jaejoong berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Eomma….."

Yunho terisak diantara diamnya sementara jaejoong hanya bisa terpekur disampingnya, angin berhembus semakin kencang seakan mengaburkan air mata Yunho yang turun.

"Ayo…"

Jaejoong tanpa bicara mengikuti langkah Yunho, setelah keduanya keluar dari areal pemakaman Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kumuh yang hampir roboh "Ini rumahku dulu, sebelum appa menghancurkannya"

"Eh?"

"Semuanya tertinggal disini jae, ayo pulang"

"Pulang? Kau tidak jadi menemui wanita itu!"

"Wanita?"

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya sebal "Dia yang katanya sangat penting bagimu, kau lupa?" Yunho mengernyit bingung "AKu baru saja menemuinya"

Jaejoong mengatupakn kedua bibirnya sementara rona merah menjalar dipipinya, Yunho menyeringai "Memangnya kau pikir siapa hemm? Lagipula apa urusannya denganmu, hyaa Kim Jaejoong jangan bilang kau ikut denganku karena penasaran dengan wanita yang kusebut tadi" ucapnya Jaejoong meradang, ia merasa tersudutkan karena ketahuan, "Aku? Huaah,,,kau ini terlalu banyak berfikir Jung Yunho, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, lagipula kau mau bertemu dengan wanita manapun aku tidak perduli!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong tergagap "Aku! Tentu saja, kau fikir aku cemburu hah, yang benar saja"

"Ya sudah… lebih baik kau pulang"

"Kau mengusirku"

"Tidak, tapi aku harus menemui seseorang, kau kan ingin jalan-jalan bukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam, sementara Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dalam hati ia merutuk Jaejoong yang masih saja bertahan dengan egonya.

"Aku ikut"

"Hah.."

"kau tuli, aku ikut, arra!" sentak Jaejoong, Yunho mengulum bibirnya senang "Kau bilang…"

"YA KAU MENANG! AKU MEMANG PENASARAN DENGAN WANITA ITU, AKU CEMBURU PUAS!" teriak Jaejoong, Yunho meraihnya dan mendekapnya, Jaejoong terdiam kaku tangannya dengan ragu memeluk pinggang Yunho, "Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi Jae, aku lelah…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang terdiam kaget, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak keduanya tinggal beberapa inci, Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang membuainya, genderang diotaknya semakin kencang bertabuh seakan kemnangan baru saja diraihnya, Yunho merundukkan wajahnya lebih dekat sementara Jaejoong ikut memejamkan matanya, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, persetan dengan yang lain, ini yang Jaejoong inginkan, ini yang mereka inginkan, bulu kuduknya meremang saat sebuah kulit lembut menyapa bibirnya, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk dan bermain, kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung Yunho, Yunho hanya bisa memainkan nuraninya saat ini, ia terus saja bermain dengan api, tanpa tahu sebentar lagi api itu akan melalapnya dengan buas, tapi bukankah kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk yang kedua kali.

**End Of Flashback**

**SEOUL 02 JANUARI 2011**

**05.00 am**

Jaejoong membalikkan kartu coklat ditangannya berkali-kali seiring dengan kegundahan yang melanda hatinya, Kibum dan Junsu meliriknya sesekali tapi ia seakan larut dalam dunianya sendiri, lelah memperhatikan Jaejoong keduanya saling pandang dan menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

Junsu mengangkat bahu, Hyungnya yang satu itu memang penuh dengan masalah. Kibum kembali melirik Jaejoong "Sepertinya ini serius hyung, Jaejoong-hyung tidak pernah segundah ini"

"Biarkan saja dia, hari ini juga dia begitu aneh seolah melihat malaikat kematian, hufhh ada-ada saja" tukas seseorang, keduanya sontak menoleh, Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum dan duduk disebelahnya tangannya meraih gelas wine milik Kibum dan langsung meminumnya, Junsu mencibir "Ciuman tidak langsung, menyebalkan kalian ini"

Kibum tersenyum kecil sementara Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya, Kibum meliriknya dan kemudian berdiri Siwon dengan segera mengikutinya meninggalkan Junsu seorang diri, "Menyebalkan! Kenapa nasibku seperti ini, andai saja laki-laki tadi datang kemari" gumamnya,

"Siapa hyung?"

Junsu menoleh dan mencebilkan bibirnya sementara Changmin menatapnya "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"tukasnya, Changmin membelalakan matanya marah.

Jaejoong kembali menatap jendela yang mulai berembun, rasa gelisah yang sedari tadi menyergapnya semakin menjadi, otaknya serasa dipaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengingatnya, ia semakin merasa gelisah luar biasa, Jaejoong merasa ada yang tertinggal yang sudah jauh ia tinggalkan, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

DRETT

DRETT

Jaejoong meraih poselnya dan terdiam menatap nomor asing dilayar, orang ini pasti yang mengirimkan kartu itu, Jaejoong sealu menyimpan semua nomor pelanggannya jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui bila ada nomor baru yang menghubunginya, tangannya terhenti saat hendak menekan tombol hold, otaknya memerintahkan untuk mengacuhkan tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, dengan pelan ia menekan tombol hold dan mendekatkan ponsel itu.

'Yoboseo…'

'**Yoboseo…Kim Jaejoong?'**

'Ne…Nuguseyo?'

'**Wajar kau lupa padaku, kau sudah banyak berubah…'**

'Apa kau yang mengirimkan kartu ini, apa maumu? Aku tidak suka bermain-main'

'**Sudah kuduga...Hong Dae, 09.00 '**

'Yahh…kau!...'

'**Tenang saja, aku yang akan menghampirimu'**

KLIK

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya, orang itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran, tapi sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini, entah dimana, 'fuuh Kim Jaejoong mungkin kau memang benar-benar akan mati' gumamnya, "Aku benar-benar sudah gila"

"Memang"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda jangkung yang tengah sibuk membersihkan meja, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kembali, sesaat ia merasa gamang sendiri.

Yoochun menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum, diotaknya sudah terususun beragam rencana untuk menghadapi namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, Yoochun mengusap dagunya saat terlintas sosok namja manis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi, 'laki-laki itu pasti satu profesi dengannya, hmm Park Yoochun sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlewati'gumamnya.

**Hong Dae**

**08.30 am**

Yunho merapatkan blazer hitamnya yang terbawa angin, Januari di kota Seoul memang tidak pernah bersahabat, tapi bagi mahluk sepertinya, dingin seperti ini tidak ubahnya angin lalu, sang anjing duduk melingkar didekatnya, sesekali ia menyalak ketika beberapa orang berlalu dihadapannya. Mata Yunho tiba-tiba seakan diarahkan pada sosok cassanova yang tengah menyender di pintu mobil, Yunho meradang melihatnya, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat lagi sosok itu, matanya menggenang teringat semua kenangan-kenangan manis yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

"Park Yoochun"

"Apakah dia bisa melihatku?"

"Eh?"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Yoochun, sementara sang anjing berdiri, jantung Yunho berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya, satu meter dari Yoochun sang anjing kembali menyalak "Percuma, dia tidak akan melihatmu"

"Begitu lebih baik, setidaknya dia masih bisa terus hidup"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kita tidak pernah tahu takdir itu seperti apa"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang anjing terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Dia datang"gumamnya, Yunho menoleh dan merasakan debaran dijantungnya semakin menggila, sosok itu selalu saja membuatnya rindu. Tanpa sadar ia merapihkan rambutnya dan tersenyum, sang anjing hitam kembali meledeknya "Dia bukan menemuimu"

"Aku tahu" tukasnya pendek.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju kursi taman yang kosong, matanya liar mencari, sementara tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantung mantelnya, tersimpan dalam genggaman erat tangannya sebuah Revolver Magnum miliknya, Jaejoong merasa kematian begitu dekat hingga ia perlu membekali dirinya dengan senjata. Malam mulai merangkak naik, Jaejoong mulai merasa hawa dingin yang menyeruak, dengan sedikit gugup ia menarik topi hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Annyeong…Kim Jaejoong, lama tidak bertemu"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan ternganga "Kau…"

TBC

As usually….reviewww…

Kalo ada yang mau nanya PM aja yahh


	7. Chapter 7

**Wah..wah ternyata ff ini banyak followersnya yah ga nyangkaa…tapi tapi tapi kalian kok ga ngasih review sihh *plakk, yasudlah semoga Tuhan berbaik hati membuka hati kalian hahaha *becanda.**

**Maaf seharusnya ff ini saya post kemarin Cuma, berhubung banyak kerjaan saia jd bolos deh, trus sepertinya saia bakal postnya minggu depan pan besok lebaran, ah ne, Minal Aidzin yaa readers…buat yang merayakan.**

**Kalau ada yang ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, gpp wajar ko hehehe *plakk**

**Ga usah banyak bacot dah, monggo dibaca…**

"**Annyeong…Kim Jaejoong, lama tidak bertemu"**

**Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan ternganga "Kau…" **

**Chapter 7**

Jaejoong sontak berdiri dan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya, sementara Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya, "Yo..Yoochun…"

"Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu" serunya senang, tangannya melepas genggaman revolver disakunya dan terangkat meraih bahu Yoochun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka Yoochunlah orang yang akan ditemuinya, sementara Yoochun melirik dengan sinis kearah Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, ah ya Jaejoong-shii, kita bertemu untuk masalah bisnis oke"

Jaejoong terdiam, Yoochun sudah banyak berubah, ia hampir saja lupa kalau laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah calon pelanggannya, sontak rasa jijik menjalar ditubuhnya, bagaimanapun Yoochun sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, terkutuk kau Kim Jaejoong kalau kau sampai tidur dengannya' Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebatan dikepalanya.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong sekilas, tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti dari namja-daemul ini, hanya bahasa tubuhnya yang sedikit terlihat berbeda, dalam hati Yoochun mengerang membayangkan Yunho.

**flashback**

**11 Januari 2002**

**Chungnam, 10.00 pm**

"Yunhoo… ti..tidakk, Jung Yunho jeball….hiks..hikss"

Yoochun melotot menyaksikan tubuh Yunho yang bersimbah darah, pelipisnya terluka sementara Kim Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seakan pemandangan dihadapannya sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, rambutnya kusut masai dan kedua lututnya gementar sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti menggumam "tidak..tidak..tidak…"ceracaunya kalut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seakan semua ini mimpi, sesekali Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, Yoochun serta merta meraih tubuh Yunho yang sudah kaku, perlahan ia menatap wajah Yunho yang terpejam, bibirnya sedikit berjengit seakan menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat, sementara mata elang itu membelalak seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat, sontak amarah dalam dadanya menggelegak keluar, setelah menaruh kepala Yunho, ia menoleh dan menarik kerah Jaejoong

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, perlahan air matanya menetes sementara bibirnya mengatup kencang seakan tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia ucapkan.

"JAWAB AKU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"tidak…tidak…tidak…tidak…"

"LIHAT DIA!" sentak Yoochun seraya menarik kerah Jaejoong dan menyeretnya, Yoochun dengan kesal melemparkan Jaejoong terduduk dihadapan tubuh Yunho yang terbujur kaku, Jaejoong hanya mematung, sementara Yoochun mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak memukul kepala Jaejoong, tapi sebuah pukulan benda tumpul menghantam bagian tengkorak belakangnya

BOUGHHH

Yoochun memegangi kepalanya dan merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas sementara matanya mulai meredup, ia hanya melihat Jaejoong tertawa sinis kepadanya.

**end of flashback**

"Yoochun-aah…"

"Maaf, panggil saja Park Yoochun, aku tidak biasa disapa seakrab itu oleh seseorang yang baru kukenal"

"Baru? bukankah kita…"

"Langsung saja Tuan Kim, berapa yang harus kubayar pada majikanmu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan terhina, apa yang sudah terjadi? kenapa Yoochun bersikap seperti ini padanya, seingatnya hubungan mereka dekat, sangat dekat malah.

"Tidak perlu"

"Apa, tenang saja berapapun harganya aku sanggup membayar, kau jangan takut"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah"

"Hadiah?"

Jaejoong mendengus "Hadiah persahabatan"

Yoochun mematung mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, rasa benci kembali menyeruak didadanya, "Seingatku kita tidak pernah menjadi sahabat Jaejoong-shii"

"Park Yoochun, ada apa denganmu? bukankah selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja!" sentak Jaejoong tidak sabar.

Yoochun mendengus kecil, perlahan ia meraih saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan cerutu, sesekali ia mengepulkan asap cerutu itu kelangit berusaha mengimbangi udara dingin yang semakin menggigit, Jaejoong menatapnya tidak sabar

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seandainya hari itu tidak pernah datang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Fikirlah sendiri! hari ini kurasa cukup, nanti aku akan mentransfer uangmu, selamat tinggal Kim Jaejoong" Ujarnya seraya berlalu, sebelum kaki Yoochun melangkah Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu mantelnya, Yoochun menatapnya sinis sementara Jaejoong menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, maaf aku ada urusan" tandasnya seraya melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jaejoong dan berlalu.

Jaejoong melongo melihat sikap dingin Yoochun, perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya kembali dikursi taman, udara dingin yang semakin menggigit seolah kontras dengan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Yunho terdiam menyaksikan dua orang yang sama-sama berharga baginya berdebat, sang anjing yang tanggap keadaan segera menyalak, Yunho tergagap dan menoleh "Bisakah?"

Sang anjing mengangguk "Jangan sampai ia sadar kau berada didekatnya".

Yunho melangkah dengan hati berdebar, disana! terduduk seorang Kim Jaejoong yang begitu ia rindukan, yang begitu ia sayangi, ia rela menukar apapun yang tersisa dari hidupnya hanya untuk bisa bersamanya walaupun itu hal yang mustahil, Yunho seakan memasuki dunia yang indah saat langkahnya mendekat, jantungnya membuncah bahagia. "Boo-jae…"lirihnya pelan

"Boo-jae…"

Jaejoong tersentak, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terkatup dan berdiri menoleh kesana kemari, tapi hanya kegelapan yang hinggap di retina matanya, suara tadi! tidak mungkin Kim Jaejoong… tapi suara itu, Jaejoong yakin itu suara Yunho, 10 tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar tapi selama apapun waktu yang harus ia tempuh ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sedikitpun suara itu. seketika terlintas pikiran aneh dalam benaknya, apa mungkin Yunho berada disini sekarang? mungkinkah arwah Yunho yang membisikkan kata itu?

"Yu..Yu…Yunho…"ucapnya pelan, seolah ia sendiri tidak yakin mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho menatapnya seraya tersenyum melihat kebingungan melanda Jaejoong, dengan langkah pasti ia mendekat dan duduk dikursi taman sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri menoleh kesana kemari memastikan Yunho-lah yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Sadar itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya persis disebelah Yunho tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ke hidung, berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk berfikiran secara rasional. Yunho hanya diam tanpa bisa bersikap lebih lanjut, berada didekatnya seperti ini selalu membuatnya serba salah, walaupun Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya, perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga jarak keduanya hanya berkisar 5 centi. Dengan sedikit gugup Yunho mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

Sang anjing hanya bisa mendesah menyaksikan pemandangan yang memuakkan baginya, 'cinta selalu membawa masalah'keluhnya, ia kembali memperhatikan ulah Yunho yang mulai membelai rambut halus Jaejoong tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan menyalak, Yunho yang sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri tidak memperhatikan sang anjing yang mencoba memberikan teguran padanya. perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya mencoba mendekati wajah Jaejoong, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah teguran mengusiknya

"Boo-jae…"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan, walaupun Yunho sadar sang pengganggu tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya. Jaejoong mendongak dan berharap angannya benar tapi ia kembali harus menelan ludah saat melihat Siwon berdiri didepannya dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Siwonie…"

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong yang lain. Yunho yang merasa sebal tiba-tiba merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman melihat Siwon bersama Jaejoong, bahkan saat ia sudah menjadi mahluk seperti inipun ia masih merasa gamang melihat Siwon, entah kenapa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon memecah kebisuan yang melanda, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah tidak percaya atas kenyataan yang ada.

"Jae…"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoochun"

Siwon membelalakan matanya tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong, rasa cemas menyergapnya seketika, bertahun-tahun ia berusaha menjauhkan Jaejoong dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Yunho tapi…

"Sepertinya ia sangat membenciku Wonie-aah… aku tidak habis fikir, ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Lalu?"

"Sikapnya itu…seolah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan"

Siwon menatap bahu Jaejoong dan menepuknya pelan, "Sudahlah jangan difikirkan"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! bagaimana bisa Yoochun bersikap sesinis itu padanya, padahal ia sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara, Jaejoong kembali memeras otaknya berusaha mengingat semua kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Yoochun, tapi semua terasa tidak ada yang mengecewakan.

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan, perlahan ia melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya dan kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, 'Park Yoochun! untuk apa kau menemui Boo-Jaeku!'

"Wonie-aah…"

"Ya…Waeyo?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Hmm..Apanya?"

Jaejoong kembali terdiam, ia ragu mengatakan hal ini pada Siwon, bisa jadi ini merupakan salah satu fikirannya yang paling absurd dan aneh, tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa nyaman atas kelebatan bayangan-bayangan aneh diotaknya.

"Sudahlah Jae, ayo pulang, kajja"

Siwon berdiri dan mulai melangkah, sementara Jaejoong kembali menoleh kearah tiang lampu yang mulai meredup, terasa desiran halus lewat ditelinganya, seketika ia bergidik dan berdiri merapatkan scraft tebal kelehernya, dengan sedikit takut ia bergegas mengejar Siwon yang sudah menjauh.

"Bogoshippo Jae…"

Yunho mematung menatap kepergian Jaejoong, terasa sedikit sesak diulu hatinya, melihat Jaejoong berjalan bersama Siwon. Sang anjing memutar melewati kedua kakinya, Yunho melepaskan sandaran kepalanya di tiang lampu dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sepertinya ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan"

"Memang"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku merasa, Yoochun akan membuka semuanya"

Sang anjing terdiam, sementara Yunho kembali sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sang anjing menyalak pelan dan berlari mendahului Yunho, Yunho terdiam saat sang anjing berhenti tepat di sebuah pemakaman kumuh, disekeliling pemakaman itu hanya terlihat ilalang dan semak-semak yang tidak terawat, jantung Yunho berdegup kencang melihat sebuah pohon elk berukuran sedang, sontak tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Yunho merasa otaknya berputar kencang seakan seluruh isi dari otaknya memaksa untuk berhamburan keluar. Sejenak ia terdiam memegangi kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya, saat itulah sebuah kilasan terlihat dibenaknya.

**Flashback**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku..aku hanya berusaha jujur"

BOUGHH

Yunho terlempar dengan kepala tersungkur ketanah, terasa sedikit asin dibibirnya. Yunho meraba bibirnya, terasa sedikit perih dan ia yakin terkoyak oleh pukulan tadi. Dengan paksa ia membalikan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Jung Yunho!"

"Semua itu bohong Jae,,, aku bisa menjelaskannya…"

"Tidak perlu! Aku benci pembohong"

BOUGHHH

Jaejoong kembali melayangkan tendangan keperut Yunho, ia terus saja memukuli Yunho tanpa sempat memberikannya kesempatan untuk berdiri, amarah Jaejoong terlihat begitu memuncak hingga ia kalap memukul dan menendang Yunho yang sudah semakin lemah.

"Bangun brengsek!"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya berusaha membuka paksa mata yang semakin sayu, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan muak, dengan sedikit memaksa ia menarik kerah dan bahu Yunho memaksa laki-laki yang sudah payah itu berdiri, ia menyenderkan tubuh Yunho dipohon elk yang lembab. Jaejoong mencengkeram leher Yunho dan menendang perutnya berkali-kali, setelah kalap menendangi perut Yunho, Jaejoong melemparkan tubuh lemah penuh luka itu.

BAAGHHH

Terdengar bunyi berdebam saat tubuh lemah itu menabrak pohon elk yang menjadi saksi bisu kebuasan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tengah murka. Jaejoong memandangi hasil perbuatannya dan merogoh sakunya.

Yunho mencoba menggapaikan tangannya "Jae…Jeball semua itu bohong, kau percaya padaku kan…bukan aku yang melakukannya…sungguh…percayalah"

"DIAM!" Sentak Jaejoong kesal, Yunho berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, sementara Jaejoong semakin erat mencengkeram saku celananya. Yunho semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong membatu ditempat.

"Siapapun boleh tidak percaya padaku…tapi kau harus percaya Jae…" ucap Yunho disela airmata yang mulai turun dari mata elang yang membengkak, Jaejoong terus saja mematung, otaknya seakan sudah dipenuhi oleh amarah sehingga tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan dalam dirinya untuk mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Yunho semakin mendekat dan meraih bahu Jaejoong, tepat sebelum Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan Jaejoong melayang tanpa kontrol dan…

DOORRR

Yunho mematung menatap Jaejoong yang melotot, Jaejoong ternganga melihat Yunho yang terdiam sementara Yunho merasa matanya seakan berkabut dan gelap.

**end of flashback**

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap sang ajing yang melotot kearahnya, "Sudah kembali rupanya"

nafas Yunho memburu mendengar ucapan sang anjing, dengan sedikit tergesa ia berdiri dan menghampiri sang anjing yang tengah berdiri diatas sebuah pusara kusam

"Apa itu benar? Semua yang kulihat itu nyata?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau fikir itu mimpi"

"Benarkah Jaejoong melakukannya?"

"Nanti kau akan mengetahui semuanya, bersabarlah"

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan pendek sang anjing, kegamangan melandanya, bagaimanapun ia memang tidak mampu mempercayai semua yang ia lihat, tapi kenapa bayangan itu ada dalam otaknya seolah baru saja terjadi, Yunho meremas kepalanya bingung sedangkan sang anjing hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

**Seoul**

**06 Januari 2011**

**10.30 am**

Siwon menatap lembaran foto buram yang hampir 10 tahun tidak dibukanya, ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk sekedar menatap foto itu, sekalipun rasa rindu membuncah begitu menggelora didadanya, perlahan tangannya mengusap foto yang terasa kasar ditangannya, jantung Siwon berdegup kencang saat air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya yang kelam.

"Sudahlah Hyung…"

Siwon mengusap matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum menatap Kibum yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, Kibum meremas tangan Siwon memberikan namja tampan itu sedikit kekuatan.

"Aku rindu padanya"

"Dia pasti bangga mempunyai kakak sepertimu"

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik, aku tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia sedikitpun"

Kibum merenggangkan tangannya dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang, Siwon melepaskan foto itu dan memegang erat tangan Kibum, matanya menengadah menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar menampakkan langit Seoul yang kelabu dengan suara lirih ia berbisik "Saengil Chukkahamnida Choi Miharu…"

**Flashback**

**Chungnam, 06 Januari 2002**

**08.00 pm**

Siwon menatap Miharu yang tengah sibuk dengan pakaiannya, beberapa gaun tercecer diatas King size bednya, sesekali gadis muda itu meraih gaun dengan paksa dari dalam lemari, memasangkannya ditubuhnya dan mematut diri didepan cermin, setelah menimang sebentar gaun itu dilempar dengan sedikit kesal, hal itu terjadi sampai lemari itu hampir kosong.

"Yang ini bagaimana…" tanyanya entah pada siapa, Siwon yang memang berada disana dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu. Dengan sedikit kesabaran Siwon membetulkan bunga mawar hiasan yang tersemat di bahu kanan Miharu, Mawar merah muda itu kontras sekali dengan gaun miharu yang berwarna senada.

"Semua yang kaupakai selalu terlihat sempurna dimataku Mii-chan…"ucapnya lembut, Miharu menatap kakak laki-laki satu-satunya ini, Siwon balas menatapnya memastikan bahwa ucapannya tadi adalah tulus. Miharu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap cermin, ia tersenyum menyeringai, 'Siwon-oppa benar, apapun yang kupakai akan selalu sempurna'. Dengan senyum merekah ia menatap Siwon kembali "Jaejoong-oppa akan datang kan?"

Siwon mengangguk pasti, Jaejoong sudah berjanji padanya sekalipun ia terlihat terpaksa saat mengatakannya.

**10.00 pm**

Beberapa pasang muda mudi berkumpul dengan sedikit mencolok, terlihat sekali mereka saling mencari muka disana sini, beberapa gadis malah lebih terang-terangan menggoda para laki-laki kaya, relasi keluarga Choi yang terpandang. Yunho yang datang terpaksa malam itu hanya bisa terdiam menyendiri disudut ruangan, dengan wajah bosan ia mengedarkan pandang kesegala arah mencoba mencari orang yang ia kenali, coba ia mengajak Yoochun tadi, mungkin ia tidak terlalu bosan dan kesepian disini. Yunho merasa tersesat didunia lain melihat pemandangan didepannya, orang-orang yang kaya yang arogan dan orang-orang yang seperti dirinya yang berusaha membaurkan diri dengan cara-cara yang menjijikan dimatanya.

PLUKK

Yunho menoleh dan memasang ekspresi antara senang dan tidak perduli ketika Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya dan duduk disebelahnya, beberapa gadis melihat kearah mereka berdua, Yunho merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan para gadis yang mencoba mencuri perhatian seorang Kim Jaejoong, dalam hati ia mengeluh pesona Jaejoong memang tidak bisa disembunyikan, sekalipun ia seorang begundal. Jaejoong terlihat menikmati rasa penasaran para gadis itu dengan bersikap seolah-olah ia pemuda tampan dan berkharisma, dan Yunho sangat membenci hal itu. Seandainya ia juga seorang Tuan Muda, ia pasti sudah menarik Jaejoong keluar dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada gadis-gadis norak itu.

"Kau sepertinya senang berada ditempat-tempat seperti ini" tuduhnya sebal. Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas dan kembali membalas sapaan beberapa gadis yang entah tidak tahu malu atau tidak punya wajah.

"Waeyo? kau iri, atau cemburu"

Yunho merasakan wajahnya memanas, Jaejoong meliriknya dan tersenyum dikulum, rona merah dipipi Yunho tadi tidak bisa tidak membuatnya senang, akhirnya laki-laki ini cemburu juga'batinnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kasihan pada mereka"

"Mereka sepertinya senang"

"Kau memang tidak bisa membaca pribadi para gadis"

"Memangnya kau tahu, kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan, seorang murid pintar sepertimu malah duduk sendirian dan terlihat kesepian dipojok seperti ini, memuakkan" balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesepian" sergah Yunho cepat

"Lalu…"

"Aku menunggumu Boo…"

"Sialan kau…" Ucap Jaejoong malu, ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya, Yunho menggeser tubuhnya dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong,

CHUU~

Jaejoong sontak menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan serba salah, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Yunho yang sadar keadaanpun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mengambil gelas minumannya.

Miharu meremas ujung gaunnya sebal, para tamu rupanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing tapi ia melihatnya, ia melihat apa yang sudah Jung Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong-nya, sontak kemarahan menjalar ditubuhnya, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi kedua laki-laki itu memberikannya sebuah kado yang sanggup membuat amarahnya meledak. Dengan sedikit marah ia bergegas menuju kedua orang tuanya dan Tuan Kim berkumpul.

Siwon menatap Yunho seksama, ia tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi, dengan hati gamang ia berjalan mendekati keduanya,

"Kim Jaejoong…sudah lama?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya bersamaan, Yunho menatap laki-laki jangkung dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak nyaman, ia merasakan firasat tidak enak dari laki-laki ini.

"Choi Siwon imnida…" ujar Siwon seraya mengangsurkan tangannya kearah Yunho yang segera disambut Yunho dengan senyum tipis "Jung Yunho imnida…"

Jaejoong menatap kedua lelaki muda yang sedang berkenalan dihadapannya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak, ia kembali menoleh kearah Siwon yang mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Yunho, dalam hati Jaejoong kembali bertanya-tanya apa maksud Siwon sebenarnya, lelah berspekulasi Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan ini, ia tidak begitu tertarik melihat Yunho berbincang dengan namja lain selain dirinya, dengan cepat ia meraih gelas minumannya dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya, tapi sebuah tepukan halus mengusiknya, Jaejoong menoleh dan terdiam…

tbc again…*plokkk

see you next chapter…jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong readers…

Alhamdulillah yah *plakk, banyak yang komen, followersnya juga udah nambah, entah apa yang terjadi hihihi. Kali ini saia bawa lanjutan chap kemarin, kalo ada yang masih ga ngerti juga gpp *plakk, cerita ini emang rada ribet, alurnya maju mundur hehehe, tapi sedikit2 udah kebuka ko puzzlenya.

**Last Love to Death-Accuracy of Death YunJae ver**

**Jaejoong menatap kedua lelaki muda yang sedang berkenalan dihadapannya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak, ia kembali menoleh kearah Siwon yang mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Yunho, dalam hati Jaejoong kembali bertanya-tanya apa maksud Siwon sebenarnya, lelah berspekulasi Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan ini, ia tidak begitu tertarik melihat Yunho berbincang dengan namja lain selain dirinya, dengan cepat ia meraih gelas minumannya dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya, tapi sebuah tepukan halus mengusiknya, Jaejoong menoleh dan terdiam…**

**Hidup ini tidak pernah berlari ke belakang, Jaejoong merasa takdirnya berada ditangannya sendiri, masa lalu yang mulai terkuak membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya lah sang pemeran utama dalam seluruh kisah cintanya.**

**Chapter 8**

Kim Young Woon sang penguasa retail berbasis Kim Coorporation menatap putra laki-laki satu-satunya yang merupakan tumpuan hidup seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di semua perusahaannya. Jaejoong yang mendapat tatapan penuh makna dari laki-laki tegap berumur 50 tahunan itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika ayahnya itu melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang berbincang dengan Siwon, Kim Young Woon membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa berucap sepatah kata, tapi Jaejoong yang tahu perangai ayahnya segera bangkit dan mengikuti laki-laki tua itu. Sadar Jaejoong tidak berada didekatnya Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, matanya nanar mencari sosok daemul itu, Siwon yang ikut memperhatikan hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang tadi menemui Jaejoong?"

Yunho reflek menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon tertawa miris melihatnya "Dia ayahnya, kau tidak tahu?" Ucapnya sedikit menyudutkan Yunho yang entah kenapa merasa semakin bodoh dan patut dikasihani kala berhadapan dengan laki-laki sekaliber Siwon yang jelas-jelas seorang Tuan Muda dan sahabat dekat Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai, maaf Yunho-shii aku harus menemani Miharu" ucap Siwon seraya bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya, Yunho segera berdiri dan balas membungkuk, perlahan ia mengusap dadanya lega, begini lebih baik, yah sendirian ditempat seperti ini lebih membuatnya sedikit nyaman dibanding bersama Siwon.

**11.00 pm**

Suara musik yang mengalun tiba-tiba berhenti, sementara para tamu yang sedang bercengkerama tanpa diperintah menutup mulutnya, suasana hening menguasai ruangan itu, Yunho menatap sekilas saat lampu dipadamkan lalu dengan sebal ia kembali menenggak minumannya, beberapa gelas Champagne kosong berjajar dihadapannya, perlahan ia memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa berat sepertinya ia akan sedikit kesulitan pulang malam ini.

Kegelapan yang melanda ruangan berubah saat sebuah lampu sorot berwarna purple berpendar dan menyorot seorang gadis yang berpakaian sangat sempurna layaknya seorang putri, Miharu yang mengenakan gaun berenda berwarna merah muda berjalan dengan pelan kearah panggung kecil tepat disebelah tart ulang tahunnya yang berwarna senada, menyusul Siwon dan Jaejoong dibelakangnya, beberapa tamu wanita berbisik-bisik dan berspekulasi melihat dua laki-laki tampan mengawal Miharu, Siwon melirik kearah Jaejoong yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya dan Kim-Ahjussi yang mengawasi Jaejoong, ia melempar senyum mautnya kapada para undangan yang disambut dengan pipi-pipi merona para undangan wanita.

Miharu yang berdiri diapit oleh Jaejoong dan Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia dari pipinya yang tidak berhenti tersenyum, sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri bagaikan patung tanpa nyawa, Siwon yang tanggap keadaan segera meraih microphone dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebagai pengantar, beberapa menit kemudian ruangan riuh dengan nyanyian dan doa ulang tahun dari para undangan, sementara itu Yunho terus saja menenggak minumannya, ia merasa semakin terasing dan terbuang ditempat ramai seperti ini. Terdengar sorak sorai para undangan saat Miharu mulai mendekat kearah tart, para undangan terus bertepuk tangan saat Miharu berhasil memotong tart raksasa itu, Siwon dengan sigap memberikan alas kertas kecil sebagai tempatnya, Miharu tersenyum manis kearah para undangan, sementara Yunho semakin tenggelam dengan minumannya.

"Mii-chaan, potongan pertama ini kau berikan pada siapa hemm…?"

Berepa undangan menahan nafas sementara undangan wanita lebih tertarik memperhatikan Siwon yang tampil sempurna malam ini, Miharu menoleh kearah kedua orang tuanya dan Kim-Ahjussi yang sontak mengangguk kearahnya entah apa maksudnya, Miharu kembali menoleh kearah Siwon yang mengedikkan bahunya. Miharu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang diam tanpa ekspresi, sementara Yunho yang hendak memasukkan minuman kemulutnya berhenti dan menatap pertunjukkan didepannya. Jaejoong tampak tidak nyaman, sesekali ia mencebilkan bibirnya dan menghela nafas, Miharu membawa kue kearah Jaejoong dan meraih sendok, ia mengangsurkan potongan kue itu kearah Jaejoong yang terdiam, Siwon dan para undangan menahan nafas menunggu Jaejoong menerima kue itu dan membuka mulutnya, Jaejoong terus saja berdiri tanpa ekspresi sementara Miharu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak sabar sesekali ia mengedikkan matanya kearah Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong terbangun dari sikapnya yang aneh. Sadar keadaan semakin memburuk Siwon menoleh kearah Kim-Ahjussi yang segera berdehem dengan suara yang terdengar disengaja. Jaejoong menatap kearah ayahnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengancam, ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa bisa berada dalam posisi seburuk ini, sesekali ia menoleh kearah Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya, ia memberikan tatapan yang seolah meminta izin sekalipun Yunho jauh dari jangkauannya, Miharu kembali mengangsurkan sendoknya, Jaejoong dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Miharu, semua hadirin bertepuk tangan, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan melirik kearah tempat Yunho duduk, 'kosong! kemana dia?'gerutunya.

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, saat beberapa undangan bertepuk tangan dan menyorak kearahnya, ia menoleh dan melihat Miharu tersenyum bahagia kearahnya sementara Siwon menyeringai, beberapa tamu terus saja berkata "Cium…Cium…Cium…"

Jaejoong membelalak dan menatap Siwon tajam, Siwon mengangkat tangannya tidak perduli.

"Gwencana oppa, kalau kau malu, kedua orang tua kita sudah setuju, jadi apalagi yang kau tunggu hemm?"

"Jangan macam-macam Miharu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bisikan, Miharu semakin mendekat sementara para undangan riuh berharap terjadi sesuatu dengan keduanya, Jaejoong yang merasa terintimidasi semakin membatu.

"Ikuti saja Oppa, atau kau ingin semuanya hancur!" balas Miharu tajam dengan senyum menyeringai, Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya sementara Miharu semakin mendekat kearahnya, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kebahagiaan Miharu.

Miharu memejamkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong, para undangan dan Siwon menahan nafas sementara kedua keluarga yang berkumpul hanya tersenyum melihat para remaja muda ini berulah. Jaejoong merasa seakan hendak dicabut nyawa saat bibir Miharu semakin maju kearahnya, ia berharap saat itu ia mati atau terjadi angin atau badai yang menariknya keluar dari tempat ini. Keadaan berubah saat seseorang menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar menuju pintu, Siwon menegang ia segera meraih Miharu yang segera membuka mata, beberap tamu kisruh seketika mereka berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang cukup keras, sementara Kim Young Woon menegang dikursinya. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan sefrontal ini ditempat umum seperti ini. Miharu yang sadar keadaan segera berlari dengan kepala yang hampir meledak saking marahnya.

**end of flashback**

**Seoul**

**06 Januari 2011**

**01.00 am**

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah sofa lembut, angin yang berhembus pelan dari jendela kamar yang ia biarkan terbuka memainkan rambut halusnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir penat yang terus saja ia rasakan. Perlahan ia menatap kearah calendar yang tergeletak disebelahnya, 06 Januari… tanggal ini bukan lah tanggal yang indah untuk diingatnya. Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya tapi otaknya seolah memaksanya mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian termanis yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, memori indah yang akan selalu tersimpan dengan kuat dalam benaknya sekalipun ia harus kehilangan ingatannya. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, perlahan ia menyentuh kedua bibirnya dan tersenyum.

**Flashback**

**Chungnam, 06 Januari 2002**

**12.00 pm**

Jaejoong terus saja berlari, entah kenapa dia sebodoh ini, bukankah dia membawa kendaraan! dengan sedikit memaksa ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di trotoar, nafasnya tidak beraturan, terlihat sedikit peluh mengucur didahinya yang putih, sementara Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon, ia juga terlihat lelah.

"Mau kemana kita?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu, ia tidak mempunyai tujuan sama sekali. Saat melihat Miharu semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong entah kekuatan dari mana yang menyuruhnya membawa Jaejoong keluar dari sana. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menunduk.

"Gomawo…"

Yunho mengangguk, ia mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Jaejoong "Sebaiknya kau menginap dirumahku, aku yakin kau tidak ingin pulang malam ini"

"Kau benar"

Jaejoong melangkah pelan mengikuti Yunho, kedua kakinya seolah hendak lepas, ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya berjalan dari kediaman keluarga Choi kerumah Yunho yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Keduanya merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lelah dikursi,Yunho memejamkan matanya pelan, efek meminum champagne sebanyak itu rupanya belum sepenuhnya hilang dari kepalanya, perlahan ia memijat kepalanya, Jaejoong meliriknya

"Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak"

"Ada apa denganmu Jung Yunho, kau bersikap seperti bukan Jung Yunho yang biasanya kukenal?"

"Memangnya kau mengenalku seperti apa…?"

"Kau sungguh berani"

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka"

"Tidak… "

"Lalu apa masalahnya" tandas Yunho telak, Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, apa maksud ucapannya barusan!

"Kau pasti mabuk kan!"

"Kubilang tidak"

"Mulutmu bau auhhh….berapa gelas yang kau minum?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sementara Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya sebal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"…"

"Hey…aku bertanya kau kenapa?"

"…."

"Aishh….baiklah terserah kau saja?" umpatnya marah. Yunho yang terusik bangun tiba-tiba dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata memerah, Jaejoong terdiam melihat sikap Yunho, Yunho mencengkeram kerah jas Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, bahkan untuk menjaga diri saja kau tidak mampu!"

"…"

"Kau senang dicium olehnya hah!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho dikerahnya, ia melemparkan tubuh Yunho "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan sembarangan bicara! terima kasih sudah membantuku, aku memang tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku memang payah, kau puas!"

Yunho membatu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Jung Yunho! Seandainya kau berada diposisiku apa yang bisa kau lakukan"

"Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah"

"Laki-laki itu ayahmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, matanya menerawang "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dia"

"Mian"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya"

"Ne…"

"Hidupku tidak seenak yang kalian bayangkan"

"Hmm…"

Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan Yunho berada dipundaknya, terasa sedikit geli diulu hatinya, Yunho merebahkan kepalanya dipundaknya yang lain, Jaejoong semakin tidak menentu, ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga kini kedua kepala itu beradu. Jaejoong merasa hatinya sedikit berdesir, sesuatu bergolak ditubuhnya. Perlahan tangannya mengusap rambut hitam Yunho yang sedikit basah berkeringat, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa rambut basah itu sangat sexy, rambut basah itu menguapkan aroma laki-laki yang begitu jantan baginya. Jaejoongpun berkeringat tapi ia lebih suka aroma tubuh Yunho.

"Ehhmm…" Ceracau Yunho disela pejaman matanya, Yunho rupanya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk akibat terlalu banyak menenggak champagne. Jaejoong berhenti melakukan usapannya, ia kembali terdiam, tapi dengkuran halus milik Yunho selalu mengusik nuraninya, tangan indahnya kembali mengusap rambut hitam itu. Perlahan Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho dan merebahkannya dipahanya, sesekali ia meraba tekstur wajah Yunho yang sedang terlelap. Jaejoong menahan nafas saat melihat jakun yang bergetar sesekali, seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain mencoba menghindari pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Boo…"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho yang tengah melihat kearahnya, kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang dan terdiam, mata Jaejoong menatap mata elang milik Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, suasana syahdu melanda keduanya saat bertatapan, tiba-tiba Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menghilangkan manik-manik gundah dibola matanya, Yunho menunduk, saat ini ia memang tidak dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar tapi ia yakin bahwa apa yang ia rasakan dan inginkan bukanlah pengaruh champagne.

"Yun…Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Mmm…"

"Aku serius! Aku butuh kepastian"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Boo"

"Aku percaya, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu"

"Tidak semua hal harus diucapkan Boo…"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia tidak bisa memaksa Yunho lebih lanjut, ia bukan perempuan yang bisa terus memaksa, Jaejoong mengeluh ia merasa seakan berada dalam kondisi dilemma, bagaimanapun ini adalah pilihan hidupnya mencintai laki-laki seperti Yunho, mungkin bila otaknya masih bisa melihat keindahan pada seorang wanita ia tidak perlu mengalami hal ini. Tapi ini keinginannya dan ia harus siap menerima semua konsekwensi dari pilihan hidupnya ini.

"Boo-Jae… percayalah padaku, orang lain boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi kau harus Boo, selama kau masih berdiri disampingku dan percaya padaku, aku tidak butuh yang lainnya Boo.."

"…"

"Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum merutuki kebodohannya, Yunho sudah menyerahkan hidupnya dalam pusaran bahaya dengan menariknya dipesta keluarga Choi tadi, apalagi yang ia ragukan!

"Aku percaya padamu, selamanya akan percaya padamu"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Yunho yang menusuk dan mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Yunho yang sadar keadaan segera mendekat kewajah Jaejoong, keduanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara, entah karena terbawa suasana atau memang gelora asmara yang begitu mendesak keluar, tanpa sadar siapa yang memulai kedua bibir Yunho sudah berada dimulut Jaejoong, sesaat keduanya begitu menikmati sensasi indah dari pertemuan kedua lidah yang saling mengecap, memilin dan menempel, sesekali Yunho mendorong lidahnya mendesakkannya keujung mulut Jaejoong yang semakin kesulitan untuk menghirup udara, tubuh Yunho semakin mendorong Jaejoong kebelakang, Jaejoong yang terdesak akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi, mata Yunho terpejam, ia terlalu malu menatap mata Jaejoong saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan nuraninya saja untuk kali ini.

"Yun…Yun..Ahhh…"

Jaejoong terus saja meracau saat lidah Yunho mengecup pelan dagunya, dadanya terus saja berdesir hebat berkali-kali saat Yunho menempelkan lidahnya yang kasat di lekukan dahi dan turun meluncur kelehernya, Jaejoong mengejang menahan geli. Yunho terus saja mempermainkan nafsunya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menikmati saja perlakuan Yunho padanya. Kemejanya sudah terbuka dan bibir Yunho dengan indahnya melumuri dada Jaejoong dengan jilatan dan sesekali hisapan kuat yang membuat Jaejoong mengejang.

"Yun..Sudah!" erangnya, Yunho yang memang sudah terbenam dengan hasratnya terus saja menyelusuri tubuh indah Jaejoong hingga kepusar, tangan Jaejoong menahan kepala Yunho yang hampir saja turun dari pusar, Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu, Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menolak Yunho secara halus, ia merasa sudah melakukan kejahatan saat melihat mata Yunho yang terus saja berharap.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat, Yunho terus saja menatapnya "Please Boo…"

"Aku takut"

Yunho tersenyum, dia pun belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi ia mengerti ketakutan Jaejoong, Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu keduanya sudah kembali bergumul entah setan yang mana lagi yang memancing nafsu keduanya, separuh badan Jaejoong sudah terbuka polos tanpa busana dan Yunho yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi pakaiannya. Yunho terus saja memanjakan Jaejoong dengan ciumannya, hisapan, dan dekapan eratnya. Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho dengan buasnya mempermainkan nafsunya yang menggelora, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat gairahnya membuncah naik, begitu Yunho menempatkan dirinya dalam poros kenikmatan. Mata Jaejoong membeliak dengan gerakan reflek ia menarik Yunho dalam dekapannya, keduanya mengejang bersamaan setelah bersama melalui gelombang kenikmatan. Nafsu yang bercampur dengan gairah itu tersembur bersamaan dalam dekapan erat keduanya, Yunho terkulai lemah diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terlebih dahulu lunglai dengan mata terpejam.

"Saranghae Boo…" Bisik Yunho sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam, Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur seolah mendengar ucapan itu dalam mimpi.

**end of flashback**

**Seoul**

**06 Januari 2011**

**05.00 am**

Yoochun memandangi apartemen mewah yang masih saja bercahaya, ia yakin malam ini Kim Jaejoong tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak, sesekali ia menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskan asapnya keudara mencoba mengusir kegalauan dihatinya yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mendera perasaannya, ia berharap melihat wajah penyesalan pada pertemuan dengan Jaejoong kemarin, tapi setelah melihat laki-laki itu ia kembali berfikir apa Jaejoong mencoba melupakan semua kejahatan yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Yunho atau mencoba berpura-pura tida terjadi apa-apa pada hyung-nya ini.

"Laki-laki itu…" gumamnya, Yoochun memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat melihat seorang namja cute memasuki apartement dihadapannya, ia ingat laki-laki itu yang menabraknya kemarin saat ia mengirimkan kartu untuk Jaejoong. Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menghampiri laki-laki yang tengah menunggu telfon tepat disamping mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan.

"Annyeong…"

Junsu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap laki-laki asing yang tadi menyapanya, keningnya berkerut melihat laki-laki ini tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum, dengan cepat ia menutup telfonnya dan mengangsurkan tangannya menerima uluran tangan Yooochun.

"Park Yoochun imnida…"

"Kim Junsu imnida…"

"Junsu-shii… senang bertemu dengan anda"

Junsu tersenyum mengangguk, wajahnya pasti sudah bersemu, ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya, Yoochun mengerang dalam hati rona pipinya sangat mengganggu.

"Apa aku menganggumu, maaf silahkan lanjutkan telfonnya"

"Anii…tidak sama sekali" ucap Junsu seraya mengibaskan tangannya, ia melebarkan senyumnya tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

Yoochun tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menggembung.

Jaejoong yang tersadar dari tidurnya segera bergegas meraih telfonnya yang berkedip, pandangannya tertuju pada jendela yang bergoyang diterpa angin, ia bergegas menuju jendela, saat kedua tangannya meraih ujung tirai matanya bersirobok dengan mata Yoochun yang tidak sengaja tengah menatapnya, Jaejoong termangu melihat pemandangan dibawah jendela apartemennya, Junsu terlihat sibuk tertawa seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar Yoochun sesekali melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan sinis.

'Apa mereka saling kenal? Junsu? Park Yoochun apa maksudmu sebenarnya'

Yoochun menyeringai disela tawanya, sesekali ia melirik kearah jendela dan dengan sengaja beradu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan terkejut, Yoochun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ' Saatnya memulai permainan Kim Jaejoong'

here they are….TBC

Next chap mungkin akan sedikit lama readers…maklum sibukk *plakkk

Oh jangan lupa review nya yah, mungkin kalo reviewnya banyak saia bisa nyempetin lanjut xixixixi….

Ah ne, saia mau bales reviewnya yahh maaf baru sekarang dibales

Meirah 1111

Hehehe, emang saia paling seneng motong2 seenak udel, masih blur ga chingu? Maaf yah bikin ribet. Keep reading ne gamsahamnidaaa..

Irengiovany

Bikin penasaran? O.o maaf yah hehehe… sankyu chingu

Youleeta

Ne, akan saia lanjutin chingu, makasih udah baca

Chidorasen

Saya juga ga percaya jj bunuh yunho tapi mau gimana lagi, saia emang tipe author yang suka chara nya metong2 hehehe gamsahamnida..

Dionesme siwonest

Wah chingu, siwonest yah maaf yah, Siwon disini aga abu-abu gitu *plakk, saia paling suka masukin Siwon karena dia punya chara yang kuat, makasih udh baca

JennyChan

Frustasi? Masa? Aduh aduh maaf yah, mungkin beberap chapter kedepan bisa bikin kamu ga frustasi lagi yah, makasih udah baca

Karinaps17yahoo

Iyah saia apdet yahh hehehe, makasih udah bca

Chan nuriza

Hehehe…pertanyaan nya bakal kejawab di chapter2 yang akan datang heheeh *digeplak. Makasih udah baca


End file.
